Atashi no Hero Academia!
by The Lazy Fox
Summary: Izuku's number one dream is to become a heroine who always have a fearless smile on her face. She's been rejected and ridiculed due to others thinking she's weak, but one day everything changed when she met her number one idol. From that day on everything changes around her but she wont stop no matter what and will continue on until she achieves her dreams! (Fem!Quirk!Izuku)
1. Enter Heroine: Izuku Midoriya!

Hey guys, I wanted to try out writing a what if BNHA fanfic and this is how this story is born. Now just a warning before you read ahead, this story is meant to be very similar to the original series but of course there's going to be significant changes (Deku being a girl for example) bear with me with my grammatical errors and my bunch of run on sentences, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Heroine: Izuku Midoriya!

 _''Kacchan, how could you do this? It's too cruel for you to do that...h-he's crying y-you know?'' said a frightened little girl. She had a short curly dark green hair pulled into two low pigtails. Her light green dress was little dirty from bits of dirt that was probably from her getting tripped at the playground._

 _She had saw Kacchan pushing a little boy and she knew she needed to defend him no matter what. Tears began to show up at the corner of her big eyes and she started to tremble a little while she brought her fist up in a weak fighting position, ''I won't let you continue without doing anything!'' She hiccuped out._

 _A little boy with ash blond spiky hair stared at her with his red eyes before smirking. ''Your quirk is useless in the battlefield.'' he said smugly, ''Don't think yourself as a heroine, you good for nothing!'' He punched his hand and it exploded as his quirk activated. His goons began to active their quirks and one of them had the ability to extend fingers while the other boy's quirk grew red dragon wings. They only seem to be friends with him due to his powerful quirk, they obviously are willing to help him bully and take advantage of others due to their powers to be powerful for their age._

 _The boy with extended fingers grabbed the little girl's pigtails to prevent her from leaving while the blond started to beat her up with his hands enhanced with explosions. ''It's not that bad, Deku-chan! After all you have a healing quirk...ugh!'' He was pushed back hard while she painfully pushed herself away from the goons, loosening her hair while she looked at him crying._

 _''Kacchan you're mean!'' The blond looked at her with furious eyes, ''Now I'm going to be serious with this!'' the two goons grabbed her arm while Kacchan started to beat her up even more. ''That's what you get for think you're tough, useless Deku-chan!'' he said smugly as he pushed her to ground hard. He walked away with his two friends chuckling at what they did and at the sight. The little boy that Deku defended was trying to wake her up, she slowly did but was extremely disoriented._

* * *

 **Men are not all equal at birth...this is a fact I learned at the young age of four and then I knew...it was my first and last great discouragement.**

 **It all began in the town of Qing Qing, China. One day, they announced a birth of a 'luminescent' baby. Then, the 'paranormal' time passed and no one was able to explain of the causes of these phenomena. Very quickly, the 'paranormal' became the 'normal' and then 'dreams' became 'reality'!**

 **Currently the society is composed of supermen, about 80% of the world population has a 'unique physical constitution'. Disorder swirled around the world, it is in these circumstances that the profession that everyone dreamed of came under the spotlight!**

* * *

14 year old Izuku Midoriya was running through the streets hearing an enemy causing destruction in her current town. She was on her way to middle school but she heard a commotion from another block and she figured it was a villain attacking the town again. The young girl is wearing her school uniform which consist a sailor uniform like clothes and a shirt skirt. She had short curly dark green hair as she cut her hair due to the bullies pulling her hair at every chance they get. Her face has freckles and a large grin as she was excited to see another battle face to face. As she got closer to the crowd forming to see the current fight, she pushed herself through it to be in the front lines. 'Wow...!' she beamed as she saw heroes working together to try to defeat this villain, he seemed to have a quirk to have shark features but he was sure was giving a hard time to these heroes.

"Who's fighting?" She curiously asked and she saw a man with a peculiar quirk to have some sort of spikes in his head smirking at her. She ignored him and saw the hero who arrived at the scene, she gasped realizing who it was.

"This is Kamui Wood! He is a young talent experiencing a surge of popularity!" inwardly she was squealing as she said that. The guy smirking at her spoke to her, "Hey you know a lot about him! You must be...a fan girl!" He grinned amusingly at her current reaction as she was feeling flustered for what he assumed to her. Izuku sweat-dropped and put her hands up, "Ah no sir!" She spluttered out.

Wood started to sprout out of Kamui's arms, "This is your punishment." He crouched down preparing to attack the villain. Izuku gasped seeing him preparing a specific move she knew he was gonna do, "Ah! Here it is, the famous 'Absolute Preemptive Confinement' she excitedly said.

"Show us some big moves, woodsman!" The spiky man encouraged. The wood from Kamui's wooded arm dispersed as he yelled out "Lacquered Chains Prison!". But before it reached to the villain, they heard a new comer yelling out "Canon Canyon!" as a giant woman is flying kicking the shark like villain knocking his unconscious.

The crowd stood there shocked including Izuku until they started to take pictures of her due to her sexual appeal and her heroic actions. "I just started today! I am called Mountain Lady, pleased make to your acquaintance!" She introduced herself as she seductively stood up.

* * *

 **As the number of 'paranormal' phenomenon grows up, the number of crimes exploded like wildfire. And when governments were bound hand and foot by laws that restricted radical revisions of any reaction, courageous people and character traits of American comics went to action. They kept an eye on the 'paranormal' and defended the people of bad intentions! Very quickly, under the leadership of public opinion , the hero, after acquiring specific civil rights, saw their professional activities officially recognized. And to reward their efforts...they receive a salary from their states and they were acclaimed the crowds.**

* * *

Izuku pulled out her notebook and started to jot down notes about the new heroine. She began to do one of her bad habits which was muttering, she tends to overthink and overanalyze heroes to the point where she starts to mutter and to think out loud. Her thought process was interrupted as the spiky man yelled out,

"Hey, hey! You also take notes! You thinking of becoming a heroine, no!? It's good, continue and give everything you got!" He encouraged her as her gave her a thumbs up. She blushed and grinned widely at him, "Yes! I will do my best!" She beamed before bowing down at him and started to run for school again.

Izuku sat in her desk in boredom and was drawing in one her notebooks. She didn't look up when her teacher was urging the students to start thinking about their future. When he said he was going to pass out the career aspiration document, she lazily looked up with a bored look as she heard a commotion from her pears using their quirks during class. Her teacher just threw their documents in the air knowing how every student wanted to be in the heroic departments.

"Sensei! Don't put me in the same bag as 'others'!" a student with spiky blond hair spoke out as he was sitting inappropriately in his desk. "I really don't intend to make buddy-buddy with those who have weak 'quirks'." He said smugly. His name is Katsuki Bakugo aka Kacchan, he's Izuku's bully and has tormented her ever since they were in preschool. The class erupted in anger since he called them weak, "Shut up! You secondary characters, behave as such!" He said this full of pride and with a smug face.

The teacher mention the high school Katsuki wants to attend and unknowingly it was Izuku's dream high school. Seeing the rates of it, there was a high chance you won't be able to attend to it due to its entrance exams.

"I'm not surprised that secondary characters are quacking!" He jumped on top on his desk, "I got an A at the exams, me! I am the only one here that will go to the UA!" He started to laugh loudly. "I will even surpass All Might! And then, I will become the highest ranked hero of all! I'll leave my name forever in the annual ranking of the richest people in the world!" He started to laugh even louder than before full of pride.

The teacher interrupted him before he continued, "Now that we talk about that, it's true that Midoriya also wishes to attend to UA." He informed it to Katsuki as he stood there frozen with a horrified expression on his face. It didn't take five second before everyone started to laugh and tease at Izuku before she ducked her head under her arms. Everyone keeps on telling her she can't do anything as a hero since she has no combat skills or quirk. Her quirk only works as a support and everyone deemed her useless in the battlefield or the real deal as everyone calls it.

They were all telling her it's impossible to attend the school with just that quirk and studies alone but she defended her self saying, "It- It's not set in stone! You just say that because it has never happened!" She stood up trying to get them to understand her but Katsuki came running to her desk before exploding her causing her to fall down.

"You good for nothing!" He growled loudly at her and gave her a death glare, "You don't even have a useful quirk for the battlefield, just a healing quirk!" He smugly proclaimed to her, "So why bother to try to enter in the same arena as me, huh!?" He looks at her menacingly not expecting any answer from her.

"Wait...you're wrong! Not so fast Kacchan! " she spluttered out while skidding to the back of the classroom. "I... don't intend to compete against you, at all!" She puts her hands up to defend her while Katsuki's anger was not subsiding only it was building even more than before.

"It's just...it's been my goal since I was little to attend that school...and then nothing ventured and nothing gained..." she slowly looked up to him to only get scared as he started to spark explosions on his hands. "What do you mean by that!? Say your prayers!" He angrily got close to Izuku but she blushed at the closeness he was. He saw her face before sucking his teeth and pushing her away.

"What are you even capable of, anyway!? Healing!? I won't even be there to protect you, Deku-chan!" He said before everyone joined at laughter. Izuku just looked at Katsuki before looking down to herself losing more self-confidence in herself to achieve her dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of the city...

"Stop thief!" The man angrily ran out of his store shaking his fist as we see a sludge like villain running down the streets like a mad man. "Catch me if you can!" He cackled while running. A crowd gathered to see the commotion, "Isn't there a hero around here?" One asked worriedly.

"He's taking advantage from this mornings rampage, there's so many people who doesn't know what to do with their quirks." Another replied, unknowingly a scrawny figure began to build muscles behind them. "There's no limits to them." They lamented but a large figure came behind them,

"Yes there is, because I am here!" He said with a huge smile.

* * *

Back to the classroom...

Everyone was gathering their stuff to go home or to hang out somewhere while Izuku stayed reading news on her phone as she's shocked that the morning's incident made it to the news. She began to gather her stuff wanting to hurry home to analyze and make a summary of it but, Bakugo stopped her by snatching her notebook.

"Ah! Kacchan give it back!" She gasped at the threatening face he gave her. "I still have things to settle with you Deku-chan." He looked at her with a death glare. His friends started to gather around Izuku while she was clutching her bag and glaring at them, "It says 'For the Future', how pathetic Midoriya!" Teased one of them. "It doesn't even concern none of you!" She exclaimed before Bakugo exploded her notebook. "Huh!?" She cried out before he threw it out of the window. "You're too cruel!" Izuku cried out while trembling.

Bakugo began to walk towards her with a wicked grin on his face and he grabbed her shoulders as she felt some heat on it. "For the moment..forget the idea of passing the entrance exams of UA, you dirty nerd!" Bakugo started to walk away satisfied seeing Izuku trembling and unshed tears on her eyes. "It's pathetic how she can't see things realistically in the last year of middle school" they chuckled at her, 'Says you!' She thought bitterly, 'You could only extend fingers what can that even do to help!'.

"You know Deku-chan, there is a method for you to get a useful quirk that is very effective. Make a leap of faith and believe in all your might that you'll get it!" She growled before glaring at him harshly. "You got something to say!?" He threatened her by crackling small explosives in his hands. Izuku clenched her fists before tears went down her cheeks, "Kacchan you're an idiot!" She cried out running away and pushing him to get out of her way. He just stared at her as she starts to disappear out of his sight. 'I'll let you off this time stupid Deku-chan, you need to face the facts' he glared at the direction she went to.

'Stupid idiot! If I really do a leap of faith that would mean I would commit suicide! Stupid Kacchan!' She thought grimly looking for her notebook and she found it in the pond while fishes are trying to eat it. 'This notebook is not fish food, it's my lecture notes...they're fools, all of them are...' she sighed to herself.

* * *

 _"Mama! The computer!" Four year old Izuku went running to her mom impatiently and started to jump to gather her attention while she was cooking, "Hold on Izuku-chan! Geez you're going to make the video get thousands of views with just you alone!" She teased her while walking her to the computer and putting on the video for her._

 _"Mama it give me chills looking at it!" She said hurriedly before the video started. The video featured a tall man climbing out of a car carrying dozens of people. Bystanders are shocked by the amount of people he has saved, he laughed loudly before reassuring them, "You don't have to worry anymore. Why? Because I am here!" He smiles at them to give them hope._

 _"He's sooooooo cool! I hope I get a quirk similar to his!" She started to laugh like the hero in the video unknowing her mom was staring at her back worriedly._

 _"That will not happen, you'd better give up." The doctor informed the pair about the lack of manifestation of her quirk. Izuku was sitting in her bench chair frozen with a smile plastered on her, she dropped her All Might action figure. Visibly we could see her heart shattering into even more pieces as minutes passes by. "Is there really something wrong with my daughter? She's the only one in class who never manifested a sign of quirk or anything" Inko looks at her worriedly rubbing her shoulder for comfort but it seems to not be working._

 _"Although the X-Rays shows that Izuku has one joint on her foot, which automatically tells us that she will have a quirk, she should have manifested it by now. Since she hasn't yet, there is a large percentage that she is quirkless and a small percentage chance that she will manifest a quirk. About 0.1% of Chance, I'm sorry to say madam."_

 _After the doctor explained of Izuku's medical condition, Inko bowed down to him before leaving the hospital to go home. Izuku climbs to her computer with a blank smile on her face. She played her favorite video of All Might, hearing him laugh again made her gather tears in her eyes. "Mom...whatever the problems that people encounter...I will save them with a smile on my lip.." her voice broke and she couldn't help but cry more tears with a smile still plastered on her face. She pointed on the screen, "Heroes are so cool mama, maybe...I will become one someday..." Inko gasped before running to Izuku hugging her hard repeating apologies to her._

* * *

'Even if I was extremely lucky mama, I wish you didn't say that. I wanted you to tell me...'

'I already made the decision already when I was little!' She walked under a bridge with a determined face. 'Yeah I should avoid what everyone says! My quirk is useful at any situation! I have to keep my head up and move forward to the direction I set myself upon!' She gritted her teeth, clenching herself with such determination.

"Invisibility cloak...size M" sludge villain whispered before Izuku had a chance to turn around, she herself being engulfed by him.

The sludge monster started to go through her mouth and started to suffocate her harshly. She felt him wrap his liquidity self around her body, especially around her breasts. "Don't worry..this will end quickly. Your body is perfect for me, especially with this cup you for helping me escape from that man. I didn't expect him to come to this town." He tells her sinisterly as she kept on struggling to escape. She was blushing hard from not being able to breath and from him touching her inappropriately. Izuku was desperate and she felt she was losing all of her strength, her will to fight.

'I can't breathe! It's getting...harder to fight back. I'm gonna die, is this the end for me!? Someone help me!' Her vision began to blurry but suddenly she heard a familiar loud laughter.

"Don't worry young girl! Why? Because I am here! TEXAS SMASH!" All Might arrived at the scene at a perfect time but before Izuku could even react she fainted from shock and from asphyxiation. All Might defeated the sludge villain as he applied air pressure in order for Izuku to be escaped.

"Hey..kid..wake up ah!" All Might was lightly slapping her cheek, Izuku was slowly opening before registering who was the person who saved her. When she recognized him, she scooter back real fast screaming "All Might!?"

Izuku could not believe who was in front of her. Even if he was talking to her, she couldn't comprehend on what All Might was telling her since she thinks she's dreaming or even hallucinating. Her number one idol was in front of her and he saved her life! She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming but she winced so she knows this is reality.

'All Might! The real deal in front of me! Flesh and bones!' She thought while laughing to herself then she started to frantically look for a notebook. "All Might! An autograph please sign!" She couldn't correctly form her sentence but she didn't care All Might is in front her!

She opened her note book and surprisingly he signed it. "He signed it!" She screamed while bowing down multiple times, "Thank you! This is a treasure, a family heirloom! I'll pass it down to my children, to my grandchildren!" She kept on bowing down to him but All Might was preparing to leave. "Well its time for me to take him to the cops. Check out the news at the TV, young lady!" He waved his hand as a farewell to her. "W-wait but I still..." she reached out to him as he crouched down preparing to jump. "And with that I'm counting on you to continue on with the future to support me!" And with that All Might jumped high as if he's flying. Izuku, out of an instinct, decided to grab on All Might's leg. She wasn't thinking, all she wanted is for her number one idol to answer her questions!

All Might felt a sudden weight on his leg before he looked down, "Huh!? No!" He started to try to pry Izuku off of him, "Young lady! Let go off me ! Are you mad!?" He said while trying to push her off. "A-All M-might, if I l-let g-go I will f-fall for my death!" She tried to get the sentence out while the wind was pushing her mouth and eyes backwards. "I-I have s-so m-many questions f-for you!" She said with exasperation.

"Alright alright! I get it, now please close your eyes and mouth! And put down your skirt!" He blushed looking forward, Izuku didn't notice that she was showing her panties to the world before desperately putting it down with a blush on her face. All Might coughed softly before he caught a small amount of blood trickling off of his lips. 'Shit!' He had to hurry with this young lady before...!

* * *

Bakugo was walking through the streets with his two supposed friends striding behind him. Just thinking of Izuku made him feel sick and it angers him in a whole new level. He heard one of his friends chuckling at his anger, "Weren't you two childhood friends before?" He smirked at Bakugo while the other friend commented that he went too far with her chuckling also from the memory.

"It doesn't matter anyways, it's her fault for getting in my way!" He said before kicking a can. "She's only stupid for believing a dream she won't be able to achieve, even as kids! I get furious just thinking about it!" He growled before exploding the can with his hand and turned around glaring at his 'friends'.

"I've told you to stop smoking around me! It'll ruin my reputation and records!" He was seething at them but he noticed a change in the atmosphere as he noticed them shaking and pointing at something behind them.

"Invisibility cloak...with a powerful quirk!" Bakugo heard a sinister voice, before he could react to it, the sludge monster swallowed him and began his process to possess him.

* * *

While Izuku was trying to catch her breath, All Might was freaking out. He had no choice but to ignore Izuku's request. "I don't have time to talk to anyone! So I'll leave you here, take care!" He turned preparing to jump again, Izuku staggered up to him, "No! Please wait..!" She pleaded for All Might to stay for a few minutes, she needed to hear his answers to her question. It's her idol, she wanted to be firm to her dreams!

"No can do young lady!" All Might said without turning around. "Can I become a heroine with just...a healing quirk!?" She asked exasperatedly, Izuku started to tremble in anticipation since she's going to hear her idols answer. Him simply talking to her. It seems to be a dream come true.

"Is it possible for a person who has a quirk...that isn't combat enhancing to be like you?" She closed her eyes blushing at her boldness. All Might looked back quietly saying, "Not 'combat enhancing'?" He suddenly gasped from the sudden pain shooting his body, unnoticed by Izuku. 'Holyshitholyshitholyshit!' All Might kept on repeating it like a mantra in his head.

Izuku continued on not knowing what was happening in front of her. She looks down at the floor twiddling her fingers from her shyness, "Because my quirk doesn't help me be physically stronger... maybe it's not only that...but they all laugh at me all the time. I...don't really know but I think it's...really cool to save people like you do." She suddenly looks up, "I want to save people with a smile that doesn't show any fear! I want to be just like you!" She smiled widely before contemplating on what's in front of her. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what was happening.

"HUUUH!?" Izuku screamed at the sight in front of her, instead of seeing a huge muscly man, he's been replaced by a frail scrawny man! "This cant be real!? You shrunk! You're definitely a fake! You don't have any muscles!" She pointed at him in shock not believing what was happening

All Might sucked his teeth before sighing, "I am All Might." He said before spewing out blood out of his mouth.

"What!? Are you ok!? Do you need me to heal you!? That's a lot of blood that you're losing, not normal! Here let me help you!" She started to mutter loudly just freaking out at everything that's happening and she kept on and on before he held his hand up as a sign for her to stop.

All Might sat down at the roof's floor, "I'm in no need of healing as it would be a waste of time for you." He began to lift up his shirt as Izuku started at the wound with a horrifying look. "I was attacked about 5 years ago by a villain and this is the result of it. Semi-destruction of my respiratory system and removal of my stomach. The surgeries has affected me so much my face is emaciated and haggard from it, as you can see my eyes are sunken deeply from it too." Izuku couldn't help but feel so horrified from the explanation All Might was giving to her. She didn't know being a hero would affect him that much to an extent. She figured that he got used to him being affected by all his injuries for him to rejected her healing.

"A smile that shows no fear, huh...?" He said softly, Izuku has calmed down a little from the event that just happened. She knew he was about to answer her question so she decided to listen intently to him. "You can't disclosed the recent information that I just told you to anyone, I'm asking you that as a favor." He looked at her as she nodded quietly at him

"The 'symbol of peace' who saves anyone with a smile absolutely can not afford to bow down to the forces of evil...if I laugh it's just to distract me from the fear that I feel and the pressure under which I awash as heroes." Izuku felt her spirit and determination breaking down from the reality he just showed her. You can't run away from any type of reality...right?

"Professionals must always put their lives on stake, especially when they're out there battling with villains with strong quirks. As you already saw my wounds even I with a powerful quirk got affected by them. Now imagine what would happen to you when you don't have an efficient quirk for the battlefield..." For her hero to tell her something this heart shattering to her was very saddening. Izuku felt numb, she couldn't move any muscles only that she looked down. Her dreams has been shattered by her hero, her number one idol. But she knew he only told her this for her safety, she needed to face reality. "I see..." she muttered out.

"If you only care about saving people, your quirk is useful for you to be a nurse or even a doctor. You're still saving lives and you can still save it with a smile. Often ridiculed but it still saves lives." All Might got up and began to exit out, "It's not a bad thing to dream...but you need to face realities from it." And with that he left but Izuku was shaking looking down at the floor.

* * *

All Might began to hurry downstairs to bring the sludge villain to the police. He began to check and see if he's still in his pocket as he captured him in a bottle of soda. He saw an explosion and began to freak out because he knew that not only the sludge villain was missing but he was probably starting a destruction again to the city. He began to run to the site to see if any heroes could handle the situation, "This can't be true at all!" He was hoping it was a different villain.

Katsuki was struggling with the villain as he tried hard to hijack his body. He wasn't going to let down the fight but he was beginning to get tired. The heroes that are witnessing the disgusting site felt guilty as their abilities were either immune or not very effective against the sludge villain. They were hoping that someone with a powerful quirk can go against the sludge villian but if they're not fast enough, Katsuki will...!

All Might saw everything happening, Katsuki struggling, the heroes not being able to do anything, the destruction...he felt utterly useless. He knew this was his fault for letting the sludge villain go without noticing him. '...I'm so pathetic' he began to clutch where his stomach used to be at in despair.

* * *

Izuku walked down the straight emotionally drained from everything that All Might just told her. Remembering the words he told her brought tears again in her eyes as she clutches hard to her burnt notebook. 'No more crying!' She sniffled while putting her hand to her nose, 'I need to face the facts...the reality.' She thought somberly, she looked down bitterly not knowing what to do now for her future. Her dreams are officially crushed by her own idol. She noticed a crowd gathering in a corner, she shook her head refusing to look up but her curiosity won against her internal battle. She looked at the current battle bitterly before gasping exasperatedly.

It's the Sludge Villain!

She started to think on how did he escaped from All Might but she remembered how when she grabbed his leg, the bottle that contained that villain was trapped in there must have fell!

She gasped again covering her mouth, 'It's all my fault...who's going to save that person?' She was disgusted at herself, she thought her selfishness was the cause of all this. 'Be strong! Hold on!' She begged to the villain's captain until she saw familiar red eyes come out of the sludge.

Her eyes widened, as she started to run towards the villain. She had to save him, he can't die!

"KACCHAN!" She screamed as she ran faster to him, she didn't know what she was doing. She threw her backpack at the villain, distracting the sludge and it successfully let go a little bit of Katsuki. He took the opportunity to yell at her, "You idiot! What are you doing!?" He berated at her, she started to scratch off the villain as fast as she could.

"I know I'm stupid but..." she looked at him with a shaky smile, "I couldn't just let you die! Your face looked like you needed help!" The sludge began to swallow Katsuki back again. All Might's eyes widened, 'Look at me, I'm so pathetic!' He powered up once again to his hero form.

He grabbed Izuku's arm to stop her, "You managed to persuade me..morals are not there for you to just listen to it! Me saying this is telling me I don't set an example!" He growled loudly before charging his attack, "The professionals put their lives all the time in the game!" He spit out blood from the repercussion.

He grabbed Izuku tightly before yelling out, "DETROIT SMASH!" The air pressure from the attack managed to separate the sludge villain from Katsuki and even changed the current weather from sunny to rainfall. Katsuki and Izuku laid on the streets, Izuku saw that Katsuki was unconscious before she got up slowly and checked on him. She checked his lungs, diaphragm, and throat as she knew they were probably affected the most since the villain restricted his Air ways. She unbuttoned his shirt before her hands started to glow a green color shade and started to press on him on those three areas. She started to feel woozy from her use of quirk but she pushed herself on, All Might was observing her quietly.

 **(Izuku Midoriya! Her quirk: Recovery! She can recover health using her stamina as her energy with a side effect of rapidly losing it and may faint or lose her consciousness!)**

"You didn't need to bring yourself to the danger!" A hero berated her, but she ignored it, she needed to heal Kacchan. She touched his head, petting him while she was healing him and he stirred a little beginning to wake up again. She stopped healing him and gave him a shaky smile before getting up slowly and started to limp away to go home to rest.

He looked at her disappearing form in shocked before he started to get praised by heroes for his endurance. Katsuki got up, shocked with his renewed energy before he realized that he was healed by Izuku. He glared before getting up and following her traces.

"DEKU-CHAN!" She tiredly turned around and took a step back from the death aura Katsuki was producing from just his glare.

"I didn't need any of your help or saving! You fucking idiot don't EVER do that again! I can take care of myself, you shitty nerd!" He growled out before turning around to storm away from her. She looked at him stomping on his was home with a shaky neutral look. 'Well now I'll be able to abandon my dreams that I have for the-' her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"I AM HERE!" All Might came running to her and she was shocked at his sudden appearance. "Huh All Might!? What are you going here!? How did you get away from all the reporters!?" She asked appallingly

"After all I can avoid them after all! Because I am the great All M-" he sprayed out blood while Izuku screamed from the sight of him turning back to his skinny self again.

"Young lady, I actually have came here to thank you and to correct you. Lastly I have a proposition for you." All Might looked at her straight in her eyes, "If you have never been there or have I never hear about your own past or even claim that I was fake all that, things wouldn't have happened as nicely put as what you did. And for that I must thank you!" He gave her a small serious smile but she looked guilty and looked down.

"Don't thank me...all I did was bother you while you was working. Relatively I was being cheeky having a weak quirk..." she looked so guilty from today's events she couldn't help but look down at the sidewalk

"About that! When no one bothered to save the young man, you decided to do it yourself. You being just a shy young girl with a quirk that 'isn't suited for the battlefield'! For that action you have touched me!" Izuku looked up with her eyes twinkling with happiness and awe

"But then what happens next? The story always ends with the phrase 'my body moved by it self!' To me it is possible to determine who will be the best hero while the individual is in school." Izuku's body began to shake and her knees buckled because she knew what her hero was about to tell her and it's very overwhelming to her. She began to remember her bad memories as she began to sob harder and harder.

 _"I'm sorry Izuku! I'm so sorry!"_

 _"I can be a hero right, mama?"_

 _"You're useless, you can't be a hero!"_

"Everyone told you you can't be a hero right? Is that what happened? I am here to tell you, as All Might the Symbol of Peace..." All Might looked at her crying form

 **"You can become a hero!"**


	2. Gaining Roaring Muscles and Stamina!

Hey guys! I'm back surprisingly since I usually want to do fan fictions but I give up mostly on chapter one but! From the amounts of love I received from you guys it inspired me to continue on fast!

The previous chapter contained about 6.3k words due to it being the prologue but I'm gonna warn you for now nag each chapter might be from 2k to 4K for each chapter to make things easy for me.

To answer my reviewers question, Izuku's quirk is similar but different to Recovery Girl. Izuku's quirk makes her use her OWN stamina to heal others while Recovery Girl's uses the injured person's stamina to heal them. Long story short because I don't want to spoil my ideas for the future chapters ;) Izuku was technically a toddler when her quirk manifested and it meant she would have fainting spells when she uses her quirk deeming her weak and useless in class. I hope this answers your questions!

Also I tried to research online on what's the girl version of Boku and I found that it was Watashi. I was even suggested to even call it Watashi no Hero Academia but I didn't know Atashi was more suited so thank you for the suggestion!

Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! I don't mind getting criticized it's my first time taking this serious!

* * *

Chapter 2: Gaining Roaring Muscles and Stamina

 **A once in a life time miracle has happened to me. I've met with the number one hero, the Symbol of Peace, All Might. My number one idol, the only one I look up to. He's right here in front of me telling me something I wanted to hear from somebody, anybody. He told me:**

"You can become a hero!"

 _"_ _You should just stop trying!"_

 _"You're extremely weak to be a heroine!"_

 _"Just be a simple nurse."_

 _"I'm sorry Izuku! I'm so sorry!"_

For Izuku to hear those words from the person she admires the most made her heart explode a million miles per hour. Her tears couldn't stop running but she knew she had to gather her composure since All Might hasn't finished on what he had to say.

All Might spread his arms wide open, "I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk!"

Izuku lifted her head and she was sniffling before she couldn't figure out what All Might just said. She looked at him with a deadpanned face, "Huh?" she quietly said, "Inherit your quirk?"

"HAHAHAHA! What's with the face, it's only just a suggestion. The real test is about to begin right now." He pointed at her as he began to spit out blood, "You'll need to try your hardest with this test but first you need to accept it or not!"

"Accept it...?" She looked confused with this whole ordeal

"I'm talking about my quirk, young lady." All Might wiped his blood from his mouth. "In the magazines, my quirk is stated to be just a generic boost or super strength. I always evade the questions strategically whenever they bring up the topic. The world wouldn't see me as an 'almighty symbol of peace' if I were to speak out on how I'm not a natural born hero." He explained

"My quirk is not anything like the other quirks. It's more like a sacred torch that can be passed down from one bearer to the next." All Might explained with his arms wide open once again, Izuku looked at him with bewilderment in her eyes.

"Huuuh!? It's a quirk that you could pass down?" She was extremely confused, as she knew from basic knowledge that this is not how you natural get a quirk.

"That's right! And I picked you to be next in line!" All Might smiled at Izuku before sweat dropping from the sight he's seeing.

"Huh, wait hold on a second. Wait wait wait. Please stop for a second. It's certainly a huge case that All Might's quirk is a huge mystery in the whole entire world. I've barely seen the sunlight from researching on the net about this, but a quirk that can be inherited? This is so confusing, something that does not make sense. I've never heard of this and this is simply not possible, everyone is born with their own unique quirk—" she kept muttering as she tapped her forehead in confusion

"Enough! Enough! Geez don't put down the possibility, such nonsense!" All Might shrugged and grabbed her shoulders so she could pay attention closely

"The name of this power that I've been entrusted with is One for All" he held out his hand showing his aura around it.

Izuku gasped at the sight, "One...for All..?"

"One man cultivates the power, that man grants it to another and again it is fostered, and passed down in doing so brave hearts with unwavering calls to save lives can burnish the might!" Izuku looked up chewing her lips, she sighed she didn't think she deserves this wonderful proposition.

"Why me, All Might? With that huge responsibility will I be able to achieve the great matters?" She said shyly to him, this is too much for her to handle. Izuku doesn't think she could do it like All Might can.

"Young lady!" All Might smiles softly at her, "Although you may have a quirk, it doesn't have any physical power that would weaken the villian as the other heroes was suffering the same fate. But you outshined them by deciding to rescue that young man! I also noticed you healing him! Your quirk shows that it takes your own stamina to heal others correct?"

Izuku nodded, "You sacrificed yourself twice to save that young man. Young lady, you're truly a hero!" Izuku began to tear up once again as she realized everything she has done today.

"But hey, this is your decision after all! What do you say?" He laughed as he rubbed his back of his head. Izuku began to clean her face before analyzing everything he just said.

'To think he told me everything! His secret, his real quirk name, and even pass it to me!? I have to accept this!' She nodded to herself before turning to All Might

"Yes, I accept!" Izuku looked at him with determination in her eyes, "There's no reason why I could refuse this!"

"Now that's a quick answer! Nothing too surprising coming from you!" All Might rubbed his head in relief. "Meet me in the beach, two days from now at six in the morning! We're starting your training immediately!"

Izuku beamed at him, "Yes sir!"

Two days later...

I knew the training was going to be hard but I didn't expect things to be extremely hard for me. It's not supposed to be a field day to skip around the meadows..

Izuku struggled to drag the busted fridge with All Might added weight, she was gritting her teeth as she pushed harder to try to move that thing.

"Hey hey hey hey! This fridge is actually comfortable, I'm glad you can't budge it!" Izuku gasped before giving up and untying herself from the ropes. She had to catch her breath before she continued on.

"You're awfully a heavy person All Might!" She puffed her cheeks before falling to the soft sandy floor. "I thought you only weighed 274 kilos." She looked at him with tired eyes that had bags on them.

"Heh heh nope. I only weigh 255 kilos! You like my figure?" He teased her while taking out his smartphone to use. Izuku threw him a raspberry before getting up and wiping herself off, "Why are we at the beach anyways? Am I only going to move and throw away garbages?" She sweat dropped when she saw him laughing out loudly

"You're so cute! You're not even the vessel silly girl!" All Might laughed harder seeing Izuku's reaction and couldn't help but take pictures of her freaking out.

"Ehhh!? That's totally the opposite of what you told me!" She looked at him with tears coming down to her face comically. "It's your tiny body young lady!" He said while still laughing at her crouching form. Izuku looked up confused, "Huh?".

"For a 14 year old, your body is awfully small. Think of it this way, you need to gain more muscles and stamina to withstand my raw power. It'll also help with your current quirk since it has to do with your stamina correct?" Izuku nodded, "If I give you One for All now, you'll probably explode from the sheer power!"

Izuku paled from imagining of the consequences, she profusely shook her head. "No! Not my limbs!" She screamed out, All Might couldn't help but laugh at her reaction once again.

"Since you're a young lady, you have less muscles than men. You'll have to work twice as harder, especially for your healing quirk! It can be useful when in peril! But I see that it's useless for now from the little stamina you have." Izuku nodded understanding everything.

"Right so...in order to build up my body to a sufficient level...I'm collecting trash?" She began to tap her head in confusion before All Might could stop her from doing her bad habit

"That's not the whole training!" He gave her a thumbs up, "I found this beach in the Internet yesterday, it's been abandoned and left to rot for years."

"So all these garbages have been piling up from ocean currents and from others?" She asked curiously

"The youth are obsessed with the flashiness to do heroic deeds. This may be 'plain' but it all starts from here!" He slapped down the fridge, crushing it and debris started to fly everywhere from the pressure he crushed the fridge. "So lets resuscitate this beach! Young lady, mark this day as your first step to being a heroine!" All Might felt so enthusiastic but Izuku isn't feeling it at all

"My first step is...cleaning up everything!?" The amount of garbages in the beach was alarmingly huge, it doesn't seem possible for Izuku to clean this as fast as ten months.

"Midoriya, my girl you're aiming to enroll to UA, right?" Izuku nodded, "Yes I do! It's where you went to study, if I pick any high school to attend it's UA I want to go to!" She blushed as she put her hand to her heart

"You fixate thing like that without thinking deeper? How adorable!" All Might chuckled as Izuku blushed and giggles softly at him

"I want you to know that just with your healing quirk and the difficulties of UA's acceptance is impossible for you to pass simply how you are due to their practical exams. It's reality." Izuku gasped and knew this was true but she couldn't help but feel determined with All Might's willingness to help her be a heroine.

"There's only ten months left for me to be ready for the exams...so I'll just need to be a vessel by then!" She closed her fists with determination

"And I got you covered, with this! This is a plan I've put together, I named it 'Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan!'" All Might held out a few sheets of papers and gave it to Izuku. "So never mind that it's trash disposal! Focus on how to clear this training! I need you to follow this plan every second of your life for now on!" He gave her a thumbs up again

"I knew already that if I don't work hard, I'll stay where I am now! ...But this plan is also including my sleep schedule." She sweat dropped at the harshness of the plans

All Might cupped his mouth to make his whisper louder, "There's no mincing for this plan, this is will be extremely hard. Even as a young lady, are you man enough!?" Izuku smiled at him before nodding knowing there's no backing out in this plan anymore!

* * *

 **The next ten months were the hardest ten months ever. I thought cleaning the mess in the beach would be something extremely easy to do but the weight of the junk was greater than I thought. It helped me gained more muscles making my body toned. The exercises including in the plan also gave me more stamina.**

 **I was glad that All Might wasn't very easy on me, considering that I'm only a 14 year old girl. It took me a while to get used to things, including changing my sleep schedules and my diet. Mom was getting suspicious with everything but I explained to her that I was only training for the entrance exams and she understood. While my body was getting more toned, it didn't mean I didn't stop growing. My hair grew more and more longer since I didn't bother go to get a haircut. I only cut my hair to prevent bullies from pulling it but recently they've been extremely tame since Kacchan has been avoiding me for months.**

 **All Might insisted for me to keep my hair long, but I was getting too frustrated with it getting in my way of my training when I run or swim. The next day he gave me two ribbons, one color yellow and the other red. He knew I was still his fan so he bought the ribbons that reminded me of him. He even put my hair up for me, I didn't know that he knew how to do a ponytail. He informed me a little of his past while I was piggyback riding him. Apparently his mentor was a woman which is why he didn't underestimated me as a female and how he knew how to do hair, considering that he also has a slightly long hair.**

 **Eat. Sleep. Run. Study. Train.**

 **That was my new routine that I tried to get used to but it was getting too much for me. I was overworking myself but I needed to continue on. All Might was getting too soft towards me and revised his plans to make it slightly easier for me. I would faint sometimes from overworking myself and he would carry me home, usually I would wake up before getting there. I can tell from me the months I spent together with All Might our bond was stronger than what it's supposed to me. I started to see him more like a father that helped me and supported my dreams.**

 **My mom met him as Toshinori Yagi not in his hero form. At first she was in doubts since she was slightly protective of her only little girl but she saw how Toshinori viewed me. We started to eat dinner together, just all three of us like a small happy family. I knew that All Might was slightly interested in my mom but he pushed his feelings from the back of his head since he wanted to concentrate in better things. I can relate to him as I was never really interested in this love and crush thing. Being a heroine is way more important than some silly crush. Although All Might likes it when girls ogle at him when he's at his hero form, he's so funny when does that.**

 **Ten months already passed by and I'm a new Izuku Midoriya. I'm ready to be All Might's vessel and to pass the UA entrance exam. I couldn't help but scream while I was wearing nothing but a sports bra and sport shorts. My roar of victory as I cleaned the whole entire beach, I've become stronger, and I'm probably ready to inherit my number one idol's quirk!**

 **One For All!**

* * *

All Might was on his way to the beach to continue his regular old routine with Izuku but then he heard screaming. It wasn't a frightened scream or a painful one at all, it was a victorious roar. "Oh my...oh my...goodness!" All Might shouted when he saw that the beach was cleaned and very spotless. Izuku has successfully restored the beach just in time for the entrance exams for UA. All Might excitedly turned into his hero mode and went to catch Izuku as she fainted from the top of the garbage pile.

"Young Izu, you deserve good rest." He gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder as he's carrying her like a princess. "I did it...All Might! I did it...I did it!" Izuku tirelessly smiled at him being proud of herself.

"You did excellent! Especially for a tiny young lady like you! See, let me show you..." All Might took out his cellphone and showed Izuku a picture of her crying and complaining about not being the vessel yet. "This was ten months ago!" He saw the differences between the current Izuku as she stood there eyes half lidded open, with her body being muscle toned showing faint lines of a six pack.

"The mirage of it is barely visible but you're ready to be the vessel!" Izuku softly gasped as tears started to gather to her eyes, "I somehow fell like I'm...cheating." Tears streamed down to her cheeks, "You went so much far for me, All Might...I feel so...so blessed!" Izuku smiles while tears kept on shedding down at her cheeks

All Might looked at her laughing quietly, 'Young Izu you deserve this 'blessing' that you call'. "Hey quit being so emotional, it's time for your reward Izuku Midoriya!" He ruffled her hair as she cleaned her face

All Might chuckled while he pulled out a strand of his hair, "You know what they say, there's a difference between something you were born out of sheer luck and something you won after busting your ass for it! Now, puff out your chest because this is the power you earned fair and square!"

 **I would have looked at anyone like a fool if they explained to me a plot involving this in a comic book or manga. But anything is really possible, even the most extraordinary things.**

"Now, eat this!"

" _ **Huh**_?"


	3. Finally the Day has Come!

_Chapter 3: Finally the Day has Come! The Entrance Exams!_

 **It is three hours before it was time for the entrance exams would officially start and I still can't comprehend what All Might just said with a piece of hair in his hand. The boldness he showed for me to eat that, it's...disgusting.**

"Now, eat this!" All Might shoves a strand of hair to Izuku's face as she backs away paling in disgust.

"Huh!?"

"Well technically in order to inherit One for All you have to consume DNA, and this is the only appropriate way!" Izuku saw that All Might was acting flustered and sweat dropped at the thought of kissing All Might and she noticed how All Might was beginning to near her with the hair.

"Now young Izu there's no time to lose! So here!" He took the opportunity of shoving his golden hair to her mouth when she gasped, blue appeared to her face before she reluctantly swallowed it.

"Now go eat a hearty breakfast and relax before going to the exams! And—" he paused before reverting back to his normal form, "Good luck!" He hugged her while Izuku felt warmth in her chest from his fatherly gesture as she hugged back and smile softly at him. She nodded softly at his chest.

* * *

 _3 hours later..._

 **Today's date is February 25th, the long awaited day has come. The entrance exams! To my dream high school where All Might and other heroes attended. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to test out this new power All Might gave me. Was swallowing his hair really necessary—**

"Deku-chan?" Izuku heard a grumpy voice before turning around recognizing the pale blond coming in her way, "Kacchan!?" She spluttered out while fidgeting seeing Katsuki approaching to her with an observing glare.

"You look fucking different now Deku-chan." His hand started to reach to her hair but Izuku flinched and started to nervously flail her hands, "Uhh Uh good morning Kacchan, lets d-do our best!" She yelped out loud when he tugged her long curly hair.

"You finally let your hair grow out again, not fucking afraid anymore eh?" Katsuki smirked at Izuku's new appearance. She was wearing her middle school uniform which is a black sailor fuku tied with a red tie with a red scarf due to the cold. Her green curly hair is tied up into a high ponytail with All Might's red ribbon.

Izuku puffed her cheeks out before Katsuki grabbed her collar and brought her closer to his face, "Don't stand in my way or I'll fucking kill you, got it?" He growled out to her while she was rapidly nodding to him. She cowered away while he walked away, she sighed thinking about what just happened. Izuku realized how close Katsuki made their faces when he threatened her making her face go entirely red blushing.

Katsuki while walking away couldn't help but remember on how Izuku looks now, 'She's...cuter than before, tch I shouldn't even be thinking like this FUCK!', he gritted his teeth trying to die down his blushing face. 'Fuck I don't need to think about her or anyone! I need to pass this exam in order to be a number one hero. That bitch better not stand in my way!' Katsuki was seething at the thought of Izuku passing the exams and taking his spot of being the only one from his middle school to be in UA. He had to win this, no one will stop him from being number one.

'Kacchan really was avoiding me ever since that day..' Izuku looked at his disappearing form, 'I need to act brave and tough in front of him. No! At everyone!' She smiled and smacked her cheeks twice before taking small steps towards the building. 'This is my big step towards my dream!' Suddenly Izuku tripped on her toes, still smiling. 'Or I'll just die here.'

Izuku braced herself to get hurt by her clumsiness but instead of that she heard someone speaking to her "Are you ok?" She turned towards the source of a sweet high pitched voice. In front of her was a girl about her height wearing a pink scarf and a dark red coat, she has brown short hair, long in the front with rosy cheeks currently smiling at her.

"Huh!?" Izuku noticed she wasn't on the floor not feeling any pain. She was in fact floating and started to wiggle around before the girl giggled at her putting her down, "Sorry about using my quirk towards you! I just thought that falling down is bad luck ya know?" She put her hands together releasing Izuku. Izuku was very speechless seeing this girl doing something very nice to her, a thing she's not used to others doing to her.

"I bet you're nervous too! Good luck and see you later!" She waved farewells to her before leaving to go inside the school before Izuku started to stutter. 'I finally have a friend!' Izuku began to jump around fist bumping the air. Meanwhile during her celebration, students around her started to gather to stare at her amusingly thinking she's just another weirdo going nuts.

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYONE SAY HEEEEEEY!" Izuku started to quietly squeal at who the announcer is but she obliged to be quiet like everyone else did. She felt extremely excited seeing one of the famous heroes at the stage.

"I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE, TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT EXAMINEES, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A LOW DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY!?" Again the announcer was greeted with silence

Izuku could not contain her excitement anymore, she was covering her mouth and started to mutter out. "Oh my God, it's the Voice type Hero, Present-Mic! I listen to him in the radio every week. This is so cool, they're really pro heroes in UA High!" She squealed out, Katsuki glared at the announcer and became annoyed with Izuku's squealing. "Shut it Deku-chan." He growled at her when he noticed that she ignored him and continued on.

"NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION LISTENERS! WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR METTLE BY RUNNING A TEN MINUTE PRACTICE RUN AT OUR REPLICA CITY-DUPLICATE!" Present Mic started to move his hands as if he's using a turntables. "YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU LIKE! EVERYONE GATHER UP AT THE DESIGNATED MEETING AREA AFTER THE PRESENTATION, YA DIG!?" He leaned in anticipation to see if any students would cheer but he was greeted with silence again. "OK!?" He had to see if the students would make a single noise but it was all in vain.

Katsuki turned slightly towards to Izuku in his seat, "They don't intend to letting friends or classmates cooperate together with each other huh?" Izuku jumped and glanced at her childhood friend and she started to tap her mouth thinking of an answer for his question. "Hm..they gave us s-serial numbers f-for the e-exams but i-it seems t-that the actual m-meeting a-areas are somewhere else." She quietly stuttered out her answer.

Katsuki gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Don't fucking look at me or you're dead. Tch. They probably knew I was going to destroy you." He growled at her intimidating her, Katsuki smirked seeing her shrink away from him. He wanted to crush her and not let her in UA with his own hands but since her quirk is pretty weak, he knew that she most likely won't get accepted. His smirked grew bigger in his face.

"We'll be sprinkling multiple numbers of 'villains' over the battlefield and they'll appear in three different varieties, with point scaled according to difficulty! Using your unique quirks, destroy as many 'villains' as you can. Your goal students is to get the most highest score as you can! And don't even think about directly attacking other students or anything that has to do with being an anti-hero because that stuff is against the rules, CAPISCE!?" Present Mic excitedly yelled over instructions for the upcoming test.

Izuku was processing everything that Present Mic just said about the exam. Her anxiety levels began to rise again when she realized what she had to do. 'I have to crush the villains!? Oh man I haven't even tested out One for All, I don't know what to do now. I need to think of a plan before the exams start. Maybe—',

"Excuse me! May I ask a question!?" Izuku's long thought process was interrupted by a large muscular boy with navy blue hair and glasses; His facial features is very sharp, neat, and clean. He seems very sophisticated for his age.

"On the hand out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of UA's caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!" The sophisticated boy took out a piece of paper that was handed to every student taking the test, he was pointing at the chart that contains the illustration of the villains. The boy turned back to glare at Izuku and pointed at her,

"Moreover, you! Yes you, the girl with green curly hair!" Izuku gasped in surprise and pointed at herself, "Huh me!?"

The sophisticated boy glared harshly at her, "Can't you sit still for a second...you're distracting everyone with that muttering! If you think UA is a joint to pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!" Katsuki quietly growled at this kid intimidating at Izuku.

Izuku covered her mouth and looked down in shame, "Sorry.." she mumbled out. The audience started to laugh at her but Present Mic quieted them down and sweat dropped at this examiner's outburst. "Alright, Okaaaay. Thank you for the message, examinee 7111! The fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth zero points! Let's call them 'arena traps'! Have anyone of you played 'Super Mario Brothers' before!? It's rather retro!"

"You remember those things that would thwomp on you!? The arena trap is in each area and will act like that when crowded!" The sophisticated boy seemed satisfied with the explanation, "I see...this sounds like one of those stage hazards you have to slip through and avoid!" He bowed down straightly, "Thank you so much! My apologies for being rude!"

Present Mic nodded at him and grinned while he spread his arms wide open, "Well that's enough from me! I'll leave you all with the presentation on the 'school precepts' of this academy of mine! Now let's move on to the main event! PLUS ULTRA! And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!" Izuku shakily smiles as she brought up her paper closer, she feels really nervous on what's going to happen next in this exam.

* * *

"It's so big!" Izuku gasped at the scenery of the practical exam's location. She began to feel intimidated from the large size and robotically walked to the start point with her mint green sweatshirt and pants on. She was extremely nervous and she couldn't even come up with a plan! 'Why does everyone look so confident, is nobody nervous at all!?' She looked at the crowd that was extremely confident until she spotted the girl she met earlier, she was clearly nervous and trying to calm herself down. 'Uhh maybe I should go to her and thank her for earlier..' She robotically turned and started to walk towards her.

"I see what you're up to! You're planning to measure that girl's power of concentration." Izuku stopped when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, "Who exactly are you, my friend? You didn't come to obstruct your fellow test takers, did you?" It was the same boy who told her to be quiet at the presentation, Izuku squeaked seeing him glare at her and she stopped moving towards the girl. "Eek! Wh-who me!?"

There was a few students staring at the interaction while chuckling in amusement. They were laughing at Izuku's clear lack of confidence. They thought they had to worry less about her rivaling them, meaning it's lucky for them. Izuku can tell what they were thinking and saying about as she looked down. 'They think I'm just a weakling...'

"AAAAAAAAND START!" The laughter stopped as the crowd heard Present Mic talking again, staying still as they were all confused. "What's the matter? There's no such thing as a countdown in the real battle! Run! Ruuuun fast! Consider the baton tossed!" Izuku looked up in confusion but she yelped when she saw the crowd running like a stampede towards the city.

She started running fast while gritting her teeth, 'Oh man I started late! Alright calm down, calm down! Everything will be fine, it's not too late! I still have the chance to become a heroine that I want to be! All Might has my back!'

* * *

" _Excellent, you swallowed it! It wasn't that bad, wasn't it!?" All Might chuckled seeing Izuku's face and tears in her eyes. He started to rub her back in comfort to see if she'll feel better._

 _"I don't even feel any difference in my body..." Izuku sighed looking at her hands. All Might laughed out loud at her anticipation, "Well of course not silly! Your stomach has to digest it, just give it 2-3 hours for the effect to happen!" All Might informed her and she nodded._

 _"Ah man I'm so nervous about the upcoming exams...!" Izuku started to fidget around until All Might stopped her, "Now young Izu don't be so nervous, you'll do fine!" He looked at her with a never ending smile,_

 _"Now go eat a heart breakfast and relax before going into the exams and—" he reverted back to his normal form and hugged her to ease her nerves, "Good luck!" Izuku hugged back and nodded softly before closing her eyes. 'Papa...' Izuku blushed softly over thinking that All Might is like a father to her. She doesn't remember when her real dad disappeared from her life, but All Might recently has been there for her through thick and thin even when she's overlooked as a weakling. At least he believed in her when others didn't..._

* * *

'When you use One for All, clench your butt and scream this word from the bottom of your heart: S—' Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when a 1-pointer robot crashed through a building targeting her, she screamed when it said out loud "Target Lock-on! Murder!"

'Oh shit, a robot! Shit! Shit!' She started to tremble as the robot approached to her, she bit her lip trying to make herself move. 'Why can't I move!? I'm just so used to being a scaredy ca—' her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a scream.

"AAAAAAH!" She looked up towards the source of the battle cry and saw that someone saved her. He punched the robot hard with his arm that seems to be hardened like an armor, immobilizing the bot. He looked at it go down before turning around grinning at her, the first thing Izuku noticed about the boy is that he has sharp teeth like a shark's and red spiky hair sticking up everywhere. "Woah there! Are you ok? You seem frozen at the moment, I couldn't just let the robot crush you! It would be so unmanly of me...I got to go, see you later!" The red hair boy gave her another warm smile and a thumbs up before turning around to leave, waving her off.

He began to walk away but then Izuku heard the machine wiring again and she quickly glanced before gasping at the robot lifting itself up, "Watch out!" She yelled out loud before the robot shot out a laser beam towards the red hair boy in his arm. He was distracted and was too late on listening to Izuku's warning, making him not being able to defend himself. He grunted in pain and saw that the robot died out giving out its last energy trying to attack its target. Izuku gathered enough will power to move towards the boy, she ran to him to examine his injured arm.

"No worries! I'll continue on just fine!" He tried to speak without seeming he's in pain but his arm was heavily bruised and bleeding. The boy winced in pain and grabbed his arm, clutching it hard. Izuku ran and looked at him before giving him a shaky smile, "It's alright, I'm here!" She proceeded to put her hands over his arm and it started to glow green. She felt her stamina go down as the boy's skin began to stop bleeding and turning back to normal. She felt the world slowly spinning around her and sighed to herself before taking out a small tiny brown pill, the special pill her mother created for her.

* * *

 _"Izuku-chan!" Inko softly called her daughter and knocked on her door. "I have something for you, I'm sure it'll help you for you upcoming exam!" Inko opened her room and found her performing push ups. She smiled softly at the sight of her daughter training vigorously to achieve one of her biggest dreams._

 _"73...74...75...76..." Izuku kept on counting to herself, not noticing her mother entered in her room, "Izuku-chan, I have something for—" Inko tapped on Izuku's shoulder but it resulted breaking her concentration._

 _Izuku yelped and fell down in shock, "Wah! –Oh it's you mama, I didn't noticed you coming in!" She accepted her mom's helping hand and brushed dust away from her training clothes. "Whats up?" She grinned at her mom. Inko smiled at her before grabbing her arm to bring her to their kitchen. "I have a surprise for you, I'm sure you'll like it!"_

 _Izuku let her mom drag her to the kitchen feeling amusement towards her mom being pushy about her surprise. They both entered their kitchen and Inko gave her a small plate with what seems to be small brown pills. There weren't many in the plate, only about 5-6 pills. Izuku picked up one pill observing it and put it close in her eye to see it closer, "Mama what are those?" Inko had a never ending smile on her face, she was very excited to show her good luck gift to her baby daughter._

 _"Toshinori-san gave me information about the history of the military ration pill. According to him, heroes would use these pills when they had to fight non-stop in wars. He suggested me to make a couple of pills for your quirk since it's energy draining. These pills will bring up your stamina to normal again when you heal someone! But unfortunately to make these delicious for you, I had to use a lot of ingredients, so creating these pills will be limited. Use it sparingly Izu-chan!" Izuku started to tear up from her mom's long explanation of her gift. She jumped onto her and cried on her shoulder, clutching her plump body._

 _"Mama thank you!" Inko's eyes started to water, she pulled Izuku away from her and wiped her daughter's tears. "Izuku, I'm sorry for giving up on you when they told you that you couldn't be a hero. I was given an opportunity to help you and I used it. Now, get ready and pass this test for me, my hero!" Inko pumped her fist in the air and Izuku nodded excitedly._

 _"Yes ma'am!"_

* * *

Izuku quickly chewed the pill, savoring the taste of it and sighed in relief when she felt her stamina rebuilding back up again. The red hair boy gawked at her powers and at the pill, "Wow your powers are so manly! Even though you're a girl...but thank you for healing my arm! My names Kirishima Eijiro, what's yours?" Kirishima gave Izuku a toothy grin holding out his hand so he could give her a hand shake as a greeting, Izuku gasped at his compliment towards her and felt shocked that this guy was greeting her politely. She regained composure before accepting his hand, shaking it firmly. "M-Midoriya I-Izuku, it's n-nice to m-meet you! T-thank you f-for earlier!" She felt shy towards him since it's another person being nice to her.

"Midoriya thanks for healing me, I'll see you around if you pass!" He winked at her before running off to seek for other robots. Izuku blushes at his gesture, nobody has ever complimented her quirk, only her mother. Izuku shook her head and decided that she needed to put her head back in the game. There's no time to lose for her!

"6 MINUTES, 2 SECONDS LEFT!" Present Mic screamed out to warn the students

Izuku gasped and started to freak out as seconds passes by. She was looking around, 'Oh man...this is really bad, super bad!'. "Huh!?" Izuku noticed a bunch of destroyed robots around the battlefield and she saw a couple of them getting beaten up by other students while she's just standing there.

"Phew...28 points."

'What!?'

"45 points!"

'Are you serious!?'

"32!"

'The amount of villains are dropping very fast! Shit what do I do!?' Izuku's eyes began to tear while she was desperately searching for a robot. She started to tremble until she heard a building getting demolished. Izuku turned around and saw a giant zero pointer robot and gasped out loudly, freezing her face.

'That's their little trick when it's crowded by students!?' Izuku fell to her butt in shock and the robot decided to start rampaging. It's arms destroyed more buildings, throwing debris everywhere. Izuku was too scared to move a muscle while students everywhere started running away from the dangerous bot. She began to scurry away with unshed tears in her eyes,

"Is this their big idea!? I need to run away or I'll end up having no points! Oh no no no no! Shit, I need to find a robot with a point value!" She gritted her teeth gaining strength to get up and as she's about to run away she heard a cry.

"Ouch...oww.." Izuku froze and turned to see the same girl she met earlier was stuck under large debris as the robot is closing in to attack her. She turned towards the robot still trembling in fear until she glared at it and bit her lip hard enough for to start bleeding.

'I have to save her...!' She gripped her fists and crouched down before feeling an insane amount of energy pumping in her legs. Izuku jumped high and brought her fists back charging her attack. The girl gasped shocked at what's happening, she didn't expect the same girl from earlier to save her.

Izuku's veins began to glow red and her sweatshirt began to tear apart in her right arm. She remembered again the advice All Might gave her earlier, 'Just clench your butt and scream this word from the bottom of your heart!'

 _ **"SMASH!"**_


	4. The Starting Line of Our Future!

_Chapter 4: The Starting Line of Our Future!_

 **An extraordinary amount of energy pumped into my legs and arm. After I** **jumped I** **felt an excruciating amount of pain** **on my legs but I** **ignored** **it, the robot is getting closer to the girl and I** **needed to stop it before it attacks her. I clenched my butt and from the bottom of my heart, I** **screamed out:**

" **SMASH!"**

The punch created a giant shockwave pushing to the robot, destroying it. It became crushed into pieces, Izuku stared at the damage in amazement of her new quirk. 'So this is All Might's power? I just destroyed this robot like nothing.'

Then she felt herself come back to reality as she saw herself falling towards the ground fast, she winced and realized how much in pain she was in. She was screaming loudly seeing her arm and legs heavily bruised, bleeding, and technically broken.

' _Don't forget young lady you may be ready to be a vessel, but you're just a rushed project. Be prepared for the side effects from the power!'_

'Gah! That's what he meant, I'm so stupid!' Izuku kept on screaming, fearing for her life as she continue to fall faster towards the ground until she felt someone pushing her harshly. Izuku looked down and noticed she wasn't on the ground, she was floating around like she was earlier today! She heard someone grunt in concentration and saw that it was the same girl from before, she seems to have a hard time to concentrate on her powers.

Not able to hold any longer she had to let go of Izuku, "R-release..!" Izuku fell on the ground as the girl threw up from the effects of using her quirk. Izuku screamed again feeling an agonizing amount of pain, she slowly tried to heal herself making her body glow green but her stamina was too little. Fighting to stay conscious, Izuku was begging herself to stay awake to continue on to get at least one point.

Izuku's legs was feeling slightly better but was still fractured. She used her free arm to try slowly to get up, she gritted her teeth in frustration as her body was refusing to cooperate. "Aagghh! I just...need one point... I can't disappoint him!" Izuku started to shed tears and froze when she heard Present Mic.

"THE TEST IS OVER!?" Izuku took a few moments to realize what he yelled out before her body gave up and dropped to the ground, unconscious. There was a crowd staring at broken body in shock, specifically the same boy from earlier in the presentation.

'That girl...she sacrificed her last minutes to gather points to save that other girl...despite from her chances of passing, she jumped without hesitation!' He bit his lips and glared to himself, 'Maybe if this didn't happen in the middle of the exams I, of course, would've save her!...Maybe this was part of the exam.' He started to rub his chin in meditation.

"Go home sonnies, I'll take care of her!" A short old women dressed like a doctor who's using an oversized syringe as a cane slowly appeared, she took a look at Izuku observing her current damages and she nodded to herself. "Can one of you sweet boys help me carry her to the infirmary?" She asked sweetly

Everyone was confused on who she was until a blond flamboyant boy spoke up, "Excuse-Moi~ Made-Moiselle. She's the nurse of UA, always supporting the academy. Recovery Girl~!" He winked

"Your quirk must have damage you this much, huh? I'll ask again, can someone help me carry her?" Recovery Girl gave a soft smile to the group that's gathered. She heard heavy footsteps running towards her and turned to see who it was.

"I'll help her ma'am!" Kirishima arrived as soon as he heard a commotion and saw that his new friend has been fallen, he wanted to repay her for healing him somehow. Recover Girl smiled at him and motioned him to carry Izuku. He went towards her and gently picked her up in his arms and slowly walked to the nurse's office.

A few moments later they arrived in the office and she dismissed Kirishima from it, she needed to perform surgery on the girl as soon as possible. Kirishima stayed a few moments longer, he started to walk to exit before he turned around to give a soft look at Izuku's sleeping form, "Midoriya...you're going to be a great hero in the future!" He smiled before he started to run to go home, hoping she would recover well.

* * *

Back to the office...

"SMOOOOOOOOOOOCH~!" Recovery Girl kissed Izuku's arm and pulled back to see Izuku stirring herself awake with her eyes half lidded. "Here you go dearie." Recover Girl handed Izuku a candy and brought her stamina slight back up. Izuku blinked a couple of times before realizing who was in front of her.

"Oh my God! It's the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl! What is she doing here in front of me!?" Izuku squealed while Recovery Girl giggled at her antics

"I'm the school nurse sweetie, you fell unconscious when you used your quirk but I healed you up. The students were saying that your bones were awfully fractured but when I check on you it wasn't as bad as they told me so." She patted on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku memories came back to her head as she remembered that she healed herself during her struggles out of desperation.

"I have a healing quirk ma'am! It's what made me unconscious, it takes away my stamina to heal injuries." Izuku explained to Recovery Girl, she nodded and she opened her drawers to find her Kamui Woods pez candy dispenser. She handed it to Izuku, "This is yours since you need help with stamina when you need to heal dearie."

Izuku shook her head, "Ah thank you ma'am but my mom created a pill similar to your candy, others may need it more than I do." Recovery Girl smiled at the young girl's selflessness and put her dispenser away.

"Alright dearie, time for you to go home and take a full rest. Good luck on your results!" Recovery Girl got up to open her door for Izuku and waved at her before she left. Izuku waved back, she heard the door close and she finally dropped her mask. She was biting her lip trying to stop tears coming out of her eyes but to no avail she was silently crying. She covered her mouth to keep silence and leaned against the wall.

'My dreams to be a heroine may be on stake...it's all my fault..' she continued to cry on her way home.

* * *

 _One week later..._

Izuku was blankly smiling at her fried fish, it has officially been one week after the entrance exam meaning the test results are being sent out by today.

"Izuku...Izuku? Izuku!? Are you ok!? You've been smiling distantly towards the fish!" Inko yelled out for her daughter worried for her. Izuku snapped back from her trance, softly smiled at her mom. "Ah sorry mama...I'm fine!" Inko kept on giving her worried glances as they were eating their dinner quietly. Of course she was nervous for her daughter's test results but she wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

After dinner Izuku sat in the sofa with a blank look on her face while exercising her hand with a hand grip. She honestly did not have anything else to think about other than her results of her exams. 'My guess is that I passed the written exam with a score higher than minimum requirement, but I obviously failed the practical exam with a 0. I doubt it'll be effective enough for me to pass..' she paused on her grip, 'I haven't even spoken to All Might for one week..'

"Oh yeah, the results are coming in today right?" Inko tried to converse with her daughter but she was still very distant in her thoughts of hopelessness.

"Uh Huh..."

"You know Izu-chan, no matter what happens today, I think what happened was an accomplishment."

"Uh Huh..."

Izuku silently put down her hand grip and pick up her barbell, 'I can't tell my mom who Toshinori really is, since he's going to continue being the Symbol of Peace. I wish to tell her but I can't...he wasted his time on me, his hopes and faith towards me all in vain...at least I did the right thing.' She gripped the barbell hard, glaring at her table.

Suddenly she heard her mom stuttering her name, "Iz-Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!" Inko dropped to her knees gripping a letter, "It came! It's here! It's here honey!" Izuku widened her eyes in disbelief before hesitantly grabbing her letter from her mom, and began to walk to her room.

"Mama...I'm sorry but..can I see the results alone?" Izuku bit her lips nervously, she was scared of this, of what they are going to tell her. Inko nodded rapidly, "Don't worry about it honey! Just relax and remember that no matter what result you get, I'm still proud of my little girl!" Izuku softly smiled at her mom before walking to her room silently.

Inko watched her daughter walk off to her room before starting to pace around in nervousness. She was worried what was going to happen and she needed to prepare herself in case she got denied from UA.

* * *

Izuku impassively started at her envelope and took a deep breath preparing for the news, "Here goes!" She ripped open her envelope and a small pod fell at her before a big screen popped out and she gasped hearing All Might's voice.

"Testing, 1...2..am I on screen!?" All Might got too close to the camera to Izuku's surprise and she gasped in confusion, "Huh!? Isn't this from UA?! Ehhhhh!"

"It took some time to jump through some hoops and get this done, so I'm sorry for not being able to contact you sooner!" All Might coughs bowing down a little

"I guess we'll see each other more since it's been decided that I'll be working in UA now!" Izuku look at All Might in awe, 'All Might is going to work at UA!' She saw that All Might got off track speaking to the camera man about his current position

"Well then! You did fine on the written portion of the exam! But with the practical skills with the score of 0, you have failed." Izuku eyes widened in realization, she looked down at herself biting her lips

'I knew it! Of course I'd fail, I knew it but..!' She clutched at her pants, biting herself harder to not cry, 'Dammit!'

"But wait there's more! I was an entertainer in my past life, behold the screen!" All Might brought out a remote and clicked on its button to play back a video in a television behind him. Izuku stopped clutching at herself and biting her lips to look intently at what's happening. She gasped on who appeared in the television.

The girl who she saved came on the screen with Present Mic in front of her, " _ **Um...excuse me hi."**_ All Might paused the video, "As soon as the exam ended, this little lady petitioned directly at us. What did she petition, you ask!? Don't touch the dial!" He resumed the video again

" _ **I'm very sorry to bother you but, do you know the girl with long curly hair? She has freckles and although she's cute, she sort of has a 'plain' look. Do you know who I'm talking about?"**_ She was making signs trying to describe Izuku to Present Mic

'She's talking about me!' Izuku was looking at the video intently in awe on what she's trying to do

" _ **Would it be possible to share my points with her!? She said something like 'If only I get a single point!', so I'm guessing she didn't gain any at all!"**_ The girl timidly asked

" _You don't even have a useful quirk for the battlefield, just a healing quirk!"_

" _ **Please at least give her the number of points she lost because of me!"**_ She insisted, Izuku's eyes began to water up, she didn't bother to try to stop herself from crying.

" _You didn't need to bring yourself to the danger!"_

"Much more so than any 'quirk', it is your actions that touched people!" All Might said staring at the screen at the girl, he resumed the video.

" _ **That girl saved my life!"**_

"And the judges were looking at more than just smashing robots for points!" All Might crosses his arms to form an x

" _ **I'm sorry missy but you can't share points. But I'm pretty sure she won't be needing any sharing in the first place!"**_ Present Mic patted on the girl's head

"Did you really think there'd be a department of heroics that rejects an entrant for doing the right thing?! Forget about that thought! Think it's cheesy!? Fine by me! It's in the job description! Laying your life on the line to do cheesy stuff!" Izuku gasped in realization on what was her results

"So take your rescue points! The judges all agree, they saw another foundational skill of heroics in you! Midoriya Izuku, you have scored 70 points! And while we're at it the young lady scored 45 points!" Izuku eye's widened and she gave a wide watery smile at the projector

"This...this is crazy...", this was a dream come true for Izuku. First she met All Might, then she was given a quirk by him, now she's going to attend to her dream high school!

"Meaning...you passed, young lady. Come on down, Young Izu! UA's your hero academia!" All Might's smile seemed brighter than it usually is to her and he bid his farewell before his projector turned off.

Izuku jumped up wiping her tears and could not contain her excitement anymore. She began to jump around ecstatically before running out of her room to see her mom still pacing around. Inko stopped pacing to turn to her daughter with a hopeful look in her eyes. Izuku giggled before nodding and jumping to her mom's arms to hug her.

"I've been accepted mama!" Inko eyes began to tear up and was jumping together with Izuku. She couldn't help but be proud of her daughter for being able to accepted to her dream school, now she can cheer her on to her future dreams!

" **This is my hero academia!"**

* * *

Few hours later...

Izuku finally got her excitement down and went to take a rest now that she could relax. She hasn't been fully relaxing for one week due to her nervousness on what her results are going to be but fortunately she had passed her exams meaning it's time to relax.

Izuku began to close her eyes but she felt her phone vibrate, she lazily brought her phone up to her face and read a message notification. She jumped up from her bed when she saw it was from All Might, he was telling her to meet him at the beach in fifteen minutes. Izuku quickly got up and got ready with sweats and a hoodie, she quickly told her mother that she'll be taking a late night job before running off the street to the beach.

Izuku quickly saw All Might's frail figure getting closer as she ran, she abruptly stopped and couldn't help but let her tears spill out of her eyes remembering the good news he gave her, "AAALL MIGHT!" She screamed out loud

All Might jumped and coughed out blood in panic, "Uh who's that!?" He tried to cover himself since they weren't in completely in private. There was a couple wondering if All Might was indeed in the beach, he crouched down to Izuku's level and harshly whispered in alarm, "Quick, repeat after me, 'I got the wrong person!"

Izuku began to flail her arms in alarm, "I got the wrong person!", the couple believed her as All Might and Izuku sighed in relief. He turned towards her and lifted his hand high above her with a warm smile on his face.

"Congrats on passing! Just so you can know, I haven't informed the academy about our point of contact. I know you're the type who would worry about if I got you in by connections or recommendations." Izuku smiled back at All Might and jumped to reach out at his hand to give him a high five.

"Thank you for thinking of me! I was surprised to hear that you'll be a UA teacher this year, that's why we need to meet here...I get it!" Izuku smiles confidently, "But isn't your office located at Roppongi, Minato Ward, Tokyo, 6-12—"

"You're being creepy, stop it." Izuku sweat dropped with a defeated look on her face. "Anyway, I told the academy about my predicament but I haven't informed a word about it to anyone else. I had UA notified me on the chance that they found me a suitable successor." Wind blew as All Might explained, Izuku looked at her hands unconfidently remembering when she used his quirk for the first time, how much back lash she received from it towards her body.

"One for All...it takes one punch or a kick to break my body. In reality...I can't handle the power at al." All Might put his hands on Izuku's shoulder to stop her thinking negatively

"It can't be helped Young Izu!" He smiled at her, "It's like a baby being recently born, for it to start walking but it hasn't gain any strength or any control on its legs. Same goes for you with One for All!" He tried to explain everything to make her gain her confidence back, it seemed to have work a little.

"Ehh!? You knew this was going to happen!? Well...at least everything worked out all right!" Izuku beamed at All Might as he bent over to pick up a soda can

"Right now you're stuck at nothing, but you can learn to tone down and adjust your power to save your body from the strain. Also, I don't recommend you healing your body if you use One for All. It takes an enormous amount of stamina when you use that power, if you heal I'm pretty sure you'll be in a coma. No worries!The more you build the vessel, the more you control the power within. Like this!" All Might transformed into his hero form and crushed the soda can in his handy, he sweat dropped hearing a couple calling out for him.

He looked down to Izuku, "Let's go!" And both began to run around the beach with smiles on their faces as they escaped from the couple.

* * *

Few months later...

"Izuku-chan!? Did you pack the some tissues!?"

"Yes mama."

"Ooh what about your hanky, is it packed!?"

"Yes mama, I packed it! Ugh look at the time...I got to hurry!" Izuku quickly put on her red shoes and fixed the creases on her new UA uniform. The gray blazer with green stripes fit in her body well, her green skirt was a tad too short for her (in her opinion) and to complete it off she wore her thigh highs under it.

"Izuku!"

"What!?" She was going to be late if her mom continued on with her worrisome attitude.

Inko gave Izuku a soft, warm smile putting her hands to her heart, "I think you look super cool.."

Izuku softly smiled back to her, "I'll see you soon mama!" She waved at her before running off to her new school, UA academy!

 **And thus my high school days has officially begun!**


	5. Break Open, UA Academia!

Chapter 5: Break Open, UA Academia!

 **Every year, only about less than 1 in 300 examinees make it in. Only 40 kids passed, so it's divided into two classes meaning only 20 students including me is in one class. I'm hoping those two guys are in class 1-B since I'm in class 1-A.**

Izuku cringed imagining Katsuki and the other guy who confronted her in the entrance exams. She shook her head and observed the hallway and the classroom doors in amazement. "I'll be with the few people chosen to be in this course, I just hope these two are not with me... anyways these doors are humongous, I'm guessing it's for specific type of quirks...well here goes...!" And with that Izuku entered the classroom with her eyes closed bracing herself.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your fellow classmates!?"

"Huh!? I don't, as a matter of fact, what middle school you're from, you two-bit glasses freak!?"

'Just my luck..' Izuku sweat dropped at their interaction, she listened how Katsuki wanted to end him due to the fact he went to a private school making him an elite. Just listening to that made her shy away a little from the class, but then the boy noticed her. He began to walk towards her while she froze seeing everyone in class turning to stare at her while nervous about the boy.

"Hello, my name is Iida Tenya from Soumei!" He held out his hand for Izuku to shake it.

"Oh yeah, haha I overheard it. Umm...my names Midoriya Izuku, it's nice to meet you Iida-kun." She shook his hand nervously and she noticed that he had a serious look in his face towards her which made her sweat drop and tremble a little.

"Midoriya-chan, I must hand it to you, you divined the actual nature of the practical skills exam, didn't you!? I...was blind to it and I completely misread you! I hate to admit it but you were the hero candidate!" Iida shook his head as he straightly moved his hands in a straight motion.

Izuku began to blush from his compliment, 'I didn't realize the curriculum either!'. Katsuki growled seeing her being praised by Iida, he gritted his teeth from the amounts of attention she was receiving.

'Deku...'

"Ah it's you! The cute curly hair girl!" Izuku jumped hearing a similar voice and she turned around to see the same girl who begged Present Mic to get her in the academy.

"I'm so glad I found you! You made it like Present Mic said! Yay, go you, by the way the punch was out of the world!" She began to make punching motions remembering how Izuku saved her life. Izuku was stammering in her words covering her face and turning pinker as seconds go by.

"Yeah! She also healed my arm when I got injured!" Izuku looked up to see Kirishima standing up from his desk with his arm fist bumping the air. He was grinning at her with his sharp teeth, Izuku couldn't help but turn completely red. She covered her face once again trying to get our words.

"N-no, it's f-fine, I just did t-the right thing to d-do!" She was rubbing her hair not noticing her childhood friend was glaring in a severe manner.

Katsuki continued to silently glare at Izuku's interactions with the students.

* * *

 _Izuku and Katsuki was called into the principal's office together to get praised by him for getting accepted into a prestigious school._

 _"...and Midoriya's acceptance was in particular is a miracle above all miracles!"_

 _Izuku began to shake in nervousness, "It's nothing sir!" And both students was dismissed from his office. Katsuki gritted his teeth before snatching Izuku's arm dragging her down the hallways to get out of the school without her running away from him. He dragged her into the school's alleyway and pushed hard towards the wall. To prevent her from running away, he punched the wall above her shoulder and grabbed the collar of her school uniform with his other arm._

 _Izuku gasped from his actions and turned pink, blushing hard from the closeness. She gritted her teeth in pain and looked up to see red eyes glaring at her with fury in it._

 _"O-ow!, Kaccha—"_

 _"Now you're going to tell me what tricks did you used to pass the exams, you shitty nurse!" Katsuki growled loudly, "I was supposed to be the only one from this school to enter UA while you just took my dreams and ripped it into shreds and stepped on them! I told you to go somewhere els—" his rant was interrupted when he felt a strong grip on his arm_

 _"Someone...finally acknowledged me, they told me I could be a heroine. I won the right when I saved you! Y-you can't stop me!" Izuku glared at him with tears on her eyes, "I'm going to UA!"_

 _It took a couple of moments for Katsuki to get over his shock from Izuku's revelation. He loosened the grip on her uniform but was still hovering over her. He gave out a short bitter laugh with his head lowered while Izuku was trying hard to calm herself. Katsuki lowered his head towards Izuku's right ear,_

 _"Bravery is an attractive attribute towards anyone...Too bad it doesn't look good on you." He whispered coarsely, she shuddered from what he just said. Katsuki gave Izuku one last hard push before storming away. Once out of her sight, Izuku fell to her knees finally relaxing._

 _Katsuki felt angry towards everyone including himself, he didn't know what has gotten to him. 'She isn't attractive, little rat is only there in my life to destroy my dreams! She will always maintain weak beneath my feet.' He stopped walking and began to grit his teeth angrily while balling his fists._

 _'She's not the same tiny brat I met as a kid, she's actually changing...'_

* * *

'That stupid bitch is actually putting up a fight with me...something is definitely up.' Katsuki looked away from them.

"I wonder what we're going to do today? Is it normal homeroom stuff or an opening ceremony? Ooh what about the teacher, would they be nice or strict? I'm so nervous!" The girl felt comfortable to be close in front of Izuku while she was blushing hard from their interaction.

Izuku kept on hiding her face in red, "Midoriya-chan! Don't be too shy!" Kirishima got up from his desk and walked towards her and gave her a shoulder hug. She jumped and squeaked from the sudden display of affection. The group started to laugh at her actions not noticing that Katsuki was giving them a death glare. "Tch!" He looked away, gritting his teeth.

"If you're just here to make friends, I suggest you to leave." The group froze hearing a voice under them, they turned a looked down to see a scruffy man in a yellow caterpillar-like sleeping bag. He had long black hair and eyes which had bags on them, as if he hasn't slept in ages. He took out his baggy of applesauce and sucked it all up.

The group sweat dropped him, 'Who the hell is this guy!?' They all thought while he got out of his sleeping bag, "Hm...it took you only eight seconds to be quiet, life is short kids; you're all lacking in common sense."

'I never heard of this guy before if he's a pro hero, he looks so washed up...' Izuku nervously observed him

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He drawled out, he lifted up his yellow sleeping bag and started to search for an item inside it. He finally found it and he took it out to show it to his homeroom class. It was a navy blue with white stripe gym uniform.

"Wear these, immediately, and then get your butts to the P.E. Grounds."

* * *

Few moments later...

"A quirk apprehension test!?"

"But what about the ceremony or the guidance counselor meeting!?" The brown haired girl said, Izuku began to sweat and tremble in her new gym uniform not knowing what's going to happen next.

"If you actually want to be a hero, you don't need those to become it." Aizawa said nonchalantly

"You all know about the school's reputation for freedom for the students on campus, well that freedom abides to us teachers too."

The class stood there staring at him while sweat dropping, they knew there has to be a twist into this test.

"Softball Pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained side ways jumps, upper body exercises, and seated toe touches. These are all activities you know from middle school obviously, physical tests where barred from using your quirks." Aizawa took out a softball out of his pocket, "Bakugo, how far can you pitch a soft ball in middle school?"

Katsuki glared at him, "67 meters."

"Try pitching now using your quirk, anything is fine as long as you don't leave the circle. Don't hold back." Aizawa threw the softball at Katsuki and he caught it, he began to stretch his arms preparing to throw the ball.

'Just increase the pitch power with some shock wave!', Katsuki twisted his body putting his leg up to his chest. Adding his explosion quirk with his pitch power, he threw the ball to the sky as hard as he could.

"DIE!"

A loud explosion erupted from the moment he threw the ball with wind from the pressure thrown began gusting around the class, Izuku stared at Katsuki with a blank look in her face.

'Die?'

A loud beep came out of Aizawa's device that he was currently holding, "Before holding anything else, one must know what they're capable of.", he showed his class the device as it read that Katsuki had thrown the ball 705.2 meters high. "This is a rational metric that will form a basis of your 'hero foundation'"

The whole class except for Izuku ,who was trembling from his amount of power, and Katsuki gasped at seeing his results.

"Awesome I didn't know this was going to be fun!?"

"705 meters!? Unreal!"

"We can use our quirks for these tests, that's the hero department for you!"

Izuku couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiety from her body, 'Oh no, eight!? This is so sudden!'

"It looks fun...you say?" The class stopped chattering to look at Aizawa, "So you all planned to be in this department looking for a good old time? And you want to be heroes? In that case...new rule the student who ranks as dead last will be judged as hopeless and they're going to be instantly be expelled."

The class erupted in shock from Aizawa's new rule, Izuku was shaking in fear she couldn't figure out a plan on how to pass these trials to stay at this school.

'Whaaaat! This makes things even more complicating, what am I going to do!? I'm still at All-or-Nothing mode and my healing won't even enhance me for these trials! I'll be unconscious if I use One for All and continuously heal myself!' Izuku gritted her teeth as her face started to sweat from anxiety

Aizawa ran his black locks with his hands as he smirked to his class, "Our 'freedom' means we could get rid of students as much as we want, welcome to this department of heroics!"

"But you can't just expelled a student who ranks last place, it's too unreasonable!" The brown haired gravity girl spoke up

Aizawa sighed, "They're all kinds of calamities that could happen when we least expect it, Japan is now drenched in 'unreasonable' and it's our jobs as heroes to reverse everything and restore reason. What you're going to expect here at UA is three years of one hardship after the other. This is 'Plus Ultra', I expect you to overcome the trials and come up to the top. It's time to step up the plate" He gave them a sly expression on his face with a smile.

* * *

One hour later...

They were at the last trial now, the Softball Pitch, and it's Izuku's turn again. She bent over to stretch on her knees while she started to think. Izuku has a despair look on her face since she knew she's probably dead last due to the fact she couldn't use her quirk due to its consequences. She wanted to think of a quick plan to see what can she do to bump up her score quickly.

'I need to adjust! Adjustment of my power! If I visualize it, I'm sure I can do it!' She closed her eyes to remember what advice All Might that told her, 'And the trick to adjusting is...'

* * *

 _"_ — _Your sensation of it!" All Might opened his arms wide while Izuku squealed from her excitement._

 _"Uwahh so cool! Just as expected!"_

 _All Might started to punch the air, "You've shown us your 100%!"_

 _Izuku looked at him with a dejected expression on her face, "Yeah but it destroys my bones and muscles."_

 _All Might kept on punching the air, "Yes but you have the memory of the sensation? How did it felt!?" He stopped punching to listen to her carefully_

 _Izuku put her hand on her chin as a thinking position, "It was like...a zap! Then there was like boom! Like...like...an egg in a microwave!" She kept on waving her arms to portray how did she felt using One for All for the first time_

 _All Might began to laugh out loud, "HAHAHAHA! That's a bit boring but a very unique way to describe!" He spewed_ out blood in his laughter as Izuku sweat dropped from the sight.

 _"If that's your imagination, then try to think of lowering the wattage and setting the timer lower. Imagine as if you're trying to make the egg not explode!" Izuku nodded, "You have three weeks until school starts, that's enough time for you to have the image always in your head. It may not happen in a day or two but I have faith in you that you could do it!"_

* * *

'Don't let the egg explode...' Izuku looked at her ball and began to position herself to pitch it. 'Just lower the wattage!' Her veins in her right arm began to glow red from sheer power and strength.

 _"I think you look super cool...!"_

 _"You can become a hero!"_

 _ **That's because I will become one!**_

Glowing red eyes looked directly at Izuku when she threw her ball. She noticed something was different about her pitch as it wasn't as powerful as she expected.

"46 meters!"

Izuku's body froze and she looked at her arm, "I thought I was using it for sure! What's going on...?"

"I erased your quirk."

Izuku gasped realizing who her homeroom teacher really was, "You erased it!? ...Those goggles, oh my God! You're the Erasing Hero: Eraser Head!"

Aizawa's scarf began to unravel as he glared at her, "How did someone like you managed to enter this academy?"

The class began to murmur and whisper to themselves seeing what Aizawa just did to Izuku.

"'Eraser' who? I have never heard of him!"

"That's because he's an underground hero! I hear of him before."

Aizawa began to walk towards Izuku to be face to face with her with his quirk still activated, "From what I observed, you don't have the ability to control your quirk properly. Meaning you can't use it efficiently." He pointed at her while glaring hardly at her, "Did you really believed someone was going to rescue you after you cripple yourself again?"

"N-no I didn't, I—"

Aizawa's scarf raveled around Izuku's body pulling closer to him so he could properly speak to her. His grip tightened around her so she could listen closely. "Whatever hopes you may have imagined for you to get rescued you may as well drop it, since no one is in position to rescue you. You remind me of this hero who has enough courage to save thousands by himself but what's different is that you need some saving for yourself when you use your power. Face it, this power of yours won't help you become a heroine, Midoriya Izuku."

Aizawa took a deep breath before releasing Izuku and deactivating his powers, "I gave back your quirk, now try again.

Izuku stood still griping the ball while contemplating on what Aizawa just told her, "I still can't adjust my power out put..." She moves to position herself to pitch one more time, "Even if All Might told me I can't get it down in such short span of time, it's now or never!" She looked to the skies with fierce green eyes as she pulled her right arm back.

'Aizawa isn't wrong, I need to change in order to be a hero!'

"Not yet...not yet!" Izuku was ready to throw her ball, she started to pump her energy on her finger as the red veins in it started to glow, "NOT YET!"

'If I don't work harder than anyone else then I won't make it, I never will!'

"NOW!" She put all of her power through her finger to pitch the ball and it instantly flew to the sky from her utter strength and power of One for All. Izuku winced as she felt the repercussion from the power, the wind blew through the field harshly while she knew she finally was going to get good results for this trial.

She looked over the side and smirked at her teacher while showing him her arm, "Hey Aizawa-sensei, it's not as painful as the other time!"

Aizawa looked down to his device and saw her results, it read '705.3m'. "I...I can still move Sensei!" Izuku held her wrist and bit her lips in pain while smiling.

Aizawa's eyes widen from shock and amazement from his student's potential, "Oho...!"

Kirishima, Iida, and the gravity girl started to cheer excitedly for Izuku while Katsuki gaped seeing a different than usual power coming from her.

'What the fuck! This is impossible, she has never shown this power to me, only healing!' Katsuki growled and he started to let his explosion pop on his hands. He ran then propelled towards Izuku, "What is this Deku-chan!? Explain NOW!"

Izuku noticed something coming in her way and saw Katsuki was running to her in an alarming speed. She tripped over herself and fell back, "UWAAAAAAAAA!" She braced herself and closed her eyes while having her arms cover her, but noticed that the commotion stopped.

A scarf wrapped around Katsuki, enough strength to stop him from attacking Izuku. "What the fuck is this cloth made of!?"

"It's my own special capturing weapon. A steel wire alloy with carbon nano fibers...why don't you calm down and stop making me use my quirk so much, I have dry eyes dammit!" Aizawa glared at Katsuki with his red glowing eyes to cancel his explosion.

 **(Aizawa Shota, his quirk, Erasure! He can erase any emitter and transformation class quirk as long as he doesn't blink!)**

"We're wasting time, I need to show you all the results now." He pulled back his back and went back to normal and took out a remote control.

Confident of his results, Katsuki chose to ignore everything what's happening now. He finally realized that Izuku was actually changing into a brave heroine-to-be. 'You were just another stepping stone up until now...Izuku.' He looked at her and remembered all the times he bullied her and when they were best friends.

* * *

 _"I'm so jealous of your quirk Kacchan! When mine comes in, I'll work beside you as heroes!" Izuku eyes shined while her low green pigtails bounced trailing behind Katsuki, he turned back to smirk at her._

 _"I told you! Your quirk won't be better than mine and you can't work beside me! I'll be the one protecting you!" He pointed to himself with self confidence_

 _"Uwah! Kacchan!" Izuku whined about what he said while he laughed at her pouty face. Izuku stuck her tounge out at him when he turned around unknowing that he had a small smile on his face._

* * *

Katsuki gritted his teeth and glared at her darkly, 'She should just stay to be nothing but a stone for me to step not be equals or greater than me!'

"Now the result is going to be a score averaged out by the eight trials. If I showed all scores from different trials, it'll be an eternity to get things done." Aizawa clicked on his remote and a screen appeared before them and shown the average scores from greatest to least.

Izuku bit her lips seeing her name in the last place, 'It's...over then...' she lowered her head in shame griping her right hand.

"Oh yeah...the 'expulsion' thing was a lie. It was only a logical ruse to get the best out of you!" Aizawa smiled at the shock and angry faces his students was showing him.

Iida's glasses broke while gravity girl and Izuku screamed, "WHAAAAAAT!?"

A tall girl with a high spikey ponytail sighed at their reaction, "C'mon guys! It doesn't take much to know it was all a ruse!" She put her hands to her hips while the class sweat dropped from her intelligence.

"And with that...your syllabus is in the back of the classroom and glance at it at least once. Oh and Midoriya..here go to the nurse." Aizawa instructed the class and gave Izuku a hall pass.

"Oh yeah! I can heal myself...but I should go so I could get a candy..." her finger glowed green and she sighed from relief seeing her finger's bones getting mended back to normal.

* * *

At the end of the day...

"Today was sure an exciting day, I'm tired..." She slouched over tiredly. Izuku felt a strong hand grabbing her shoulder and she turned around to see Iida.

"Midoriya, are you feeling ok now!?" He observed her hand worriedly to see if she was really ok.

Izuku gasped and nodded at him, "Oh yeah I am! I can heal myself, I just needed some energy restoring candy from Recovery Girl!" She showed him her hand as he sighed in relief.

"Aizawa-sensei really has tricked me, I actually thought 'this is what the greatest hero academia is like!' but he used that deception as an encouragement for us!" He put his hand to his chin to think about what happened earlier today.

Izuku smiles warmly at him, 'I used to see Iida as a scary guy but he in reality is just a very honest and a diligent person!'

"Hey you guys!"

Iida and Izuku stopped walking to see that the gravity girl was running towards them, "You two are going to the same station as me right!? Wait for me!"

"You're that gravity girl!" Iida hand pointed at her as she nodded, "Yep! My names Uraraka Ochako and you're 'Tenya Iida' and 'Midoriya...Deku'! Right?" She smiles at the pair as Izuku spluttered, "Deku!?"

"Isn't that what that Bakugo guy calls you?" She smiled remembering him

"Deku-chan!" Screamed Katsuki while popping his hands with explosions

"Right?"

"Um..you see, my names actually Izuku, 'Deku' is his nickname for me to demean me.." she nervously explained turning red from correcting her

"So its an insult..." Iida said while thinking out loud

"Oh really!? I'm sorry...but you know I like the name Deku for you. It gives me the 'you can do it!' vibe!" Ochako smiles at Izuku and fist bumped to herself

"Well then...I'm Deku!" Izuku smiles warmly at Ochako as Iida gasped

"Midoriya! Isn't that an insult, don't be so low to yourself!" He reprimanded her

"Iida-san thank you for being thoughtful but Uraraka changed the meaning of it for me!" Izuku said ecstatically to him while blushing

I'm so overwhelmed from joy for having friends at the first day of school! I can't wait until tomorrow or the rest of the school days!

* * *

The next day in the afternoon...

UA was basically a regular school with normal classes like English, History, Mathematics, etc; but then came a time to study the Foundations of Hero.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku looked up to hear a similar laugh and she smiled knowing who it was, "You came!"

"Haha! I am here...coming through the door like a hero!" All Might came in the room with his hero attire on and started to jog to the classroom podium. The class gasped in amazement to see the number one hero is really their teacher and started to whisper to each other.

"I will be teaching Foundational Hero Studies to you students this year! In this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials!" He flexed his muscles while he explained

"Lets jump with this!" He held a tiny poster that has 'BATTLE' written on it.

Katsuki grinned maliciously while Izuku gasped worriedly, "Our first trial of battle...!?"

"And to go with your first battle, we had prepared your gears that you sent in with your requests to compliment with your quirks!" He clicked on the remote and it brought out suitcases with a number on it.

The class cheered, "Our own battle gear awesome!" Kirishima said out loud while students agreed with him

"Now get changed and we'll be ready to go! Gather at Grounds Beta! These costumes you bring to the battlefield is vitally important students! From here on out, you're all officially heroes!" Students nodded and went to grab their suitcases and made their way into the locker room.

* * *

Few moments later..

Class 1-A was finally ready in their hero costumes. Izuku, for the first time, came out to the battle field walking confidently. Her costume was a skin tight sea foam green with white vertical stripes on her arms down to her legs. She had her hood on that were spikey rabbit-like ears with a mouth gear that looked like a smile, on her right arm she has a white cuff with a red cross on it to represent her healing abilities.

All Might grinned at his students impressed at their costume designs,

" **All right! Lets show what you're made of, you zygotes!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Bakugo: Part I

**Author's note: I want to apologize from updating a little late than usual, an emergency happened to my family and I got sick with a cold at the same time. I hope you guys forgive me, enjoy your read!**

 _Chapter 6: Breaking Bakugo: Deku vs Kacchan I_

 _Izuku was on the phone having a conversation with All Might while he was trying to catch up every missed explanation he hasn't done to her ever since she started attending UA._

 _"I'm home!" Izuku jumped and immediately pressed the end call button to her cellphone, cutting off All Might's explanation of quirk registration._

 _"Welcome home!" She sweat dropped while making a mental note to apologize All Might when she gets her privacy again. Izuku noticed her mom has plastic bag, she also seemed excited for something._

 _Inko opened her bag, "Izuku I got something for you!" She took out the item and showed it to her daughter, "Lets celebrate your new high school life! I may be rushing but...I want to support you every way I can!" She held out a light blue-green jumpsuit with vertical white stripes going down on the side of the suit._

 _"A jumpsuit!? Mama you didn't have t—" Izuku got up to go towards her mom and saw she was tearing up a little._

 _"It probably doesn't look cute to you but I saw the amounts of hard work you did including studying and training with Toshinori...even the notes you had open while you have fallen asleep." Inko smiled remembering her daughter working hard to reach one of goals._

 _"E-Eh!? My notes!?"_

 _"Izuku...back then I said something I shouldn't have said and I feel awful about it...I'm so ashamed that I gave up on you so quickly...even when a miracle happened and your quirk manifested late, I still gave up in the beginning. While you kept on going forward, chasing your dreams, never giving up! I'm sorry Izuku.." Inko's tears slid down her round cheeks._

 _Izuku went towards her mother and wiped her tears out of her face while smiling softly at her. "From now on, I'm going to cheer you on with my own flailing arms!" She smiled at her daughter handing her the jumpsuit and both shared a warm hug making her cry a little more._

 **This costume has my mom's whole entire heart and her feelings. It may not be efficient for either quirks nor it looks flashy but it's perfect for me! I'm going to wear this with pride as a heroine!**

* * *

"Let's see what you're made of you zygotes!" All Might bellowed out, "Its time for the trial of battle!"

Izuku was the last one of the class to come out ready in her costume, for the first time she has felt confidence in herself wearing her official hero costume. When she arrived to Ground Beta, she heard someone calling out to her.

"Ah! Deku-chan! Your costume looks really cute and it also looks practical!" Uraraka walked to Izuku to observe her costume close to her, "I wish I wrote more details in my request instead they made this costume a skintight bodysuit!" She sweat dropped while rubbing her back of her head.

Izuku nodded, "I know what you mean Uraraka-san hehe..." She noticed that her costume was modified to show out her feminine features without having her skin be visible. Izuku jumped when she saw a small purple kid checking her and Uraraka out.

He gave her a thumbs up, "This department is the greatest!" She backed off away from him showing a little blue on her. No one had ever checked her out like that in her life. She suddenly feels a tad bit shy and insecure about her costume.

"Deku-chan, I've been meaning to ask." Uraraka snapped her out of her shy stupor, "What's that cuff on your arm for?" She pointed at her white cuff with a Red cross on in it.

Izuku looked down and noticed it but she immediately knew what was he meaning of it, "I have a healing quirk so I had this included in my costume for when citizens or hero are in danger and in need of healing could notice the relief symbol in order for them not to feel any more stressed about it, just relief that I am there!" She calmly explained to Uraraka while her eyes shined in admiration towards Izuku.

"Deku-chan that's so admirable of you! And wow two powerful quirks together!" Izuku blushed from her compliment. She took a few steps back and accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up to see it was a boy with half white hair with his right side wearing a white outfit while his left side it was covered with ice.

"Watch out where you're going, Midoriya." He said calmly holding her shoulder preventing her from falling.

Izuku turned pink in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Todoroki-san!" He lingered around gazing at her before nodding and leaving out of her sight. Izuku sighed from relief and she saw Ochako giggling at her. She shook her head while smiling at her and decided to pay attention to All Might.

All Might walked around his classmates observing their new attire, "I'm liking everyone's styles! It's so cool!" He froze when he sees Izuku's costume and noticed her hood had rabbit like ears that looked like his bangs and the mask she's wearing had his similar smile.

He turned away trying hard not to laugh covering his mouth, "It's so obvious!" Izuku sweat dropped from his reaction and rubbed her hair sheepishly laughing with him.

"Sensei! Regarding the performance and the ground we're using, is it the mock city from the entrance exam?" A guy lifted his hand, he was wearing a robotic like suit including a mask covering his whole entire face. Izuku noticed from the way he asked his question it was Iida who was standing next to her.

'That's Iida-san? He looks pretty cool with that costume!' She gushed at his costume before turning to listen to All Might answering his question.

"You'll see— in fact, take two steps and you'll be there! This will be an indoor battle trial! For this test, you'll separate into 'villain' and 'hero' groups!" All Might said with his ever lasting smile.

"Ehhh!?" The class was shocked with this type of training

"What about the foundational training?" A frog like girl stepped forward to ask.

"This is foundational training! Only this time, there won't be robots that would be okay with being destroyed!" All Might quickly answered.

"So how do we determine who wins or lose?"

"Is it okay for us to hurt them!?"

"If we fail, are we getting expelled like how Aizawa-sensei threatened us?"

"If we're going to separate into different groups, what's the best way to separate us!?"

"Is this cape sparkling when I wear it?"

"Hmmm! You realize I can't answer your questions if you ask at the same time!" All Might sweat dropped from being bombarded from the ever lasting questions from his students.

"In this training, we'll have the 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on exploding! The 'heroes' must stop them and their treacherous plan before it's too late! If the heroes capture or reach to the nuclear before the times up, they win. If the villains successfully avoids and guard the nuclear from the heroes, they win!" He read the instructions from a folded sheet of paper.

All Might shifted to take out a box that's had a hole on top with the word 'lots' written across it, "Your teammates and opponents will be chosen by lottery!"

"Is that how we're going to do it!?" Iida asked shocked from the method

"Well Iida-san, oftenly pros are forced to team up with other heroes they don't know well. Maybe he's testing us with that.." Izuku shyly explained to him

"I see..always with the eyes in the future, are we..? I apologize!" He bowed down straighten towards All Might

He nodded, "Alright! Let's get things started students!" He entered his hand into the lottery box and quickly began to read the team and it's members out loud.

"Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka  
Team B: Shouto Todoroki and Mezo Shouji  
Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta  
Team D: Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugou  
Team E: Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido  
Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda  
Team G: Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari  
Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami  
Team I: Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro  
Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero."

Uraraka jumped around holding Izuku's hands, she was excited to be on the team with her new friend. "We must be linked or something, pleased to have you!" Izuku blushed and nodded agreeing with her while smiling back at her.

All Might took out two more lottery boxes, "And now we're going to determine who's the hero and who's the villain! The first battle will consist with this pair who are going to be the heroes!" He took out a ball that has letter A on it, "And then the next one is going to be the villain!" The other ball has letter D on it.

Izuku and Katsuki snapped their heads up realizing they're going to have their first battle together. Izuku began to have racing thoughts in her head feeling nervous not knowing what is Katsuki is going to do to her as she saw an evil, malicious grin appear on his face.

"Villains, you will go inside the building first first! Then five minutes later, you heroes will be allowed inside while everyone else will watch how things work out through the surveillance cameras! Don't be afraid to go all out but if things go out of hand I will cut things short." All Might and his students began to walk back in the building to go to the surveillance room.

Izuku's eyes were still glued on the back of his body. She noticed All Might looked slightly back towards her and he shined her a smile that made it seem he was telling her 'good luck!'. Katsuki and Tenya immediately went to their designated area while both girls stayed waiting for their signal.

"Ah well..guess we could relax a little since we have no penalties unlike Aiza— AH! You're not relaxed!" Uraraka tried to relieve Izuku as she practically trembling and sweating on the spot.

"Oh d-don't mind me, it's just...my opponent is Kacchan..." Izuku sighs, "I guess...I'm just..tense." Uraraka looked at her friend realizing the issue.

"Is it...is it because he bullies you?" Uraraka softly asked Izuku and she nodded.

"I should hate him you know...but for some reason I don't, I only feel admiration towards him. Everything about him is better than me, but...it doesn't mean that I want to lose to him!" Izuku adjusted her mask and her long ponytail.

She suddenly jumped from shock, "Uraraka-san I'm sorry for blabbing my business!" Izuku spluttered out

"It's my business too also! We're a team now aren't we!? So let's do our best and kick Bakugo's butt!" Uraraka fist bumped the air feeling excited while Izuku was speaking incoherently to her from surprise.

Suddenly, both girls heard a signal, beginning their trial. They found a way to enter the building without getting noticed by jumping through a window quietly.

"Infiltration: success!" Uraraka climbed inside, accepting Izuku's helping hand.

"There's a lot of blind spots so let's walk or run carefully..." quietly Izuku began to walk trying to keep a close eye out everywhere. 'I still can't properly use One for All, so that's out of options for me to use. So only Uraraka's Zero Gravity and my bass strength are left to use as weapons...'

'I have to use my head...remember...the notes on indoor battles...on tight spaces...remember—' Izuku felt fast movement coming in her way and gasped when she suddenly saw Katsuki jumping his way to attack her. She quickly dodged and pushed Ochako to the floor when he exploded close to Izuku's head.

"At least he only grazed my costume not my hair...are you ok Uraraka-san!?" Izuku checked to see if Uraraka was hurt but she sighed from relief when she saw that she was only shaken from the sudden attack.

"I'm fine thanks! He came like a lightning bolt!"

"I figured that he would attack me immediately, his priority is obviously to beat me up!" Izuku kept a close eye on Katsuki while he recovered from his attack, she heard him growled darkly which made Uraraka scoot back a little. With just one powerful swing, Katsuki blew all the smoke away so he could see Izuku once again.

"Dammit Deku-chan...no one said for you to dodge!" Katsuki got up and began to laugh coldly at her brave posture, "I'll blow you away but not as powerful as I want to do I won't get interrupted!"

* * *

Kirishima growled seeing Katsuki ambushing Izuku through the surveillance camera, "That Bakugo's a cheater! Ambushing is so unmanly!" His face lit up seeing Izuku easily dodging him, he felt relaxed that only her mask was partially destroyed and nothing else.

"Ambushes are good strategies, they're in the heat of the battle after all!" All Might felt uneasy about the battle but he had to treat her fairly with her classmates. He clenched his clipboard from his worries towards her, he hopes that she wins this match.

"Wow, Midori-chan ducked away from his attack pretty well!" A pink skinned and haired girl jumped from excitement seeing a girl taking no crap from a guy.

Kirishima stared intently at Izuku at the screen smiling to himself, 'Midoriya, you can do it, I believe in you!'

* * *

Katsuki ran towards charging his arm to punch Izuku but she quickly stopped him by grabbing his free arm with both of her hands. He gasped from the amount of strength she was giving in order to stop him, 'What the fuck, did this bitch just—' Katsuki's thought process stopped when he felt her shift movement and he realized that she read his nest moves.

"AAH!" Izuku gathered all of her base strength and picked up Katsuki with arm to swing him behind her. His back bounced from the repercussions as he gasped in shock and pain.

"Wow! You're like an expert!" Uraraka felt happy to see Izuku's brave front once more.

"Kacchan...you always start with a big right swing! You think I never observe you, but I've seen you do it countless of times!" Katsuki began to stand up and turned to sneer at Izuku. He saw that it didn't effect, she was no longer afraid.

"I analyzed and took all notes on heroes and on you! Only the ones I thought that they were amazing! That's how I knew what was your next move, it's from the same notebook you blew and threw it away! I'm not the frail and scared Deku you always knew, I'm Deku the one who never gives up!" She glared at him as she assumed position in defense seeing that he was seething in anger.

"You used to always stay behind my back in order for me to protect you...I see how it is now. NOW I'M PISSED!" He glowered at her feeling livid towards this girl who dared defy him.

* * *

 **I was playing in the local neighborhood park with my All Might action figure at the sand box. A few rude boys came towards me and kicked sand towards me, mocking me for playing a toy that's meant for boys only. They tried to snatch away All Might but I grabbed him as hard as I could with tears going down on my rosy cheeks trying to not let them take it away.**

 **They successfully take it away, I got up and pushed the smallest of the bunch and they grabbed my hair and began to beat me up. Suddenly I hear someone yelling and running, I opened my eyes to see someone about my age beating up the bullies. His amount of strength scared them away and they forgot about the All Might action figure. He walked towards me and gave him to me, he helped me get up from the ground.**

 **I wiped my tearful eyes and I was finally able to clearly see who was my hero. It was a ash blond boy with ruby red eyes who was looking at me with a neutral expression on his face. He grabbed my hand and I let him take me wherever he wanted to take me. We arrived at a house and I saw that it was in the same neighborhood from where I live. He asked his mom to patch up my injuries, while she was doing it he introduced himself to me as Katsuki Bakugo. From that day on, we became friends...but.**

 **The bullies were impressed from his strength and began to follow him. They would bully me at times but Kacchan would protect me from them. He was our leader, he was the invincible one who can do anything if he wanted to do it. His confidence, his strength, and his heroic attributes was greatly admired.**

 **Soon his quirk manifested and our friendship began to dissolve. It was then I knew people weren't equal from birth, at the age of 4 I knew the truth that everyone in society knows.**

* * *

Izuku noticed Katsuki's arm and leg twitch, she quickly whirled towards Uraraka, "Uraraka-san go!" She screamed at her teammate. The brunette gave have a worried glance before running to the target. Katsuki blasted his explosion propelling himself fast and kicked Izuku, but she blocked the kick with her wrists.

"Don't look away from me Deku-chan!" He grunted when he saw her pulling out the capturing tape and wrapping it around his legs. Katsuki felt even more furious when he noticed that the way she's capturing him is the same way Aizawa did to him a few days ago.

Lividly, he twisted around and threw his hand towards Izuku's head using his explosives but she anticipated that he was going to feel anger and impatience so she jumped out of her way of the explosion.

Izuku crouched on the ground after she dodged Katsuki's explosion, 'I need to come up with a plan, fast!' She gritted her teeth before quickly jumping up and sprinting away from Katsuki

"Get back here Deku-chan!"

Izuku kept on running and turning left or right to keep away from Katsuki, she heard him scream at her in frustration. "Where are you!? Why did you tricked me in all these years!? So you could just use me and have a laugh on your own!? Well!? This new quirk you have is pretty fucking flashy, even flashier then the original one!" She knew he was literally about to explode with anger but she had to concentrate in winning and avoiding him.

Katsuki began to explode in his hands, "Why don't you use it to protect yourself!? Since you used me for the same sake!" He walked slowly looking for Izuku so he could destroy her, memories with Izuku started flashing to his head. He was wondering what started it all, what made him angry. What made him wish to destroy Izuku Midoriya?

* * *

 _"Izuchan, we're going to be married in the future right!?" A wide smile appeared on young Katsuki's rosy cheeks. He held her hand tightly while she smiled warmly back at him._

 _Izuku shook her head, "Kacchan I cant be married! I'm gonna be too busy being a hero! So no way!" She took her hands away from Katsuki as his smile faltered_

 _Oblivious, Izuku giggled at his face while Katsuki for the first time felt angry at his best friend. He decided to go home early from play time that day._

 _Katsuki started to feel the need to be better than Izuku Midoriya._

 _—_

 _Katsuki learned a new trick with his very own ball, he decided to show it off to Izuku. "Wow Kacchan! You're so talented!" She gushed at his performance as he smirked in pride._

 _"Why don't you try it Izuku?" He gave her the ball and saw how she tried to do the trick but she tripped on her own feet and fell down. "Ouch!"_

 _"Baka Izuku, you're so useless without me!" He smirked wider at her. Katsuki felt too prideful to help her up._

 _—_

 _Katsuki snatched Izuku's pail, "Hey guys look!" He called his new friends over, "You can easily read the characters of Izuku's name as Deku!" He pointed at the name tag of Izuku's pail._

 _"Wow Kacchan, you can already read!?"_

 _"What and you can't? Well that settles it. From now on, a 'Deku' is a totally useless person who always needs protection from others!" Katsuki said pridefully, while his friends squealed at amazement, Izuku pouted at him. She had tears at her eyes as she was close to crying from how mean her best friend was being at her._

 _"You're being mean Kacchan..." she said quietly but Katsuki heard her clearly. He saw her tears and he felt a little guilty from his cruel joke._

 _"Oh come on don't be so sad, how about I call you Deku-chan then? Girls like being called cute as their honorifics!" He saw her fixing up a little but not all the way, but it was more than enough for him._

 _"If it makes you happy Kacchan.." Izuku said quietly and he grinned at her. Katsuki from then on reminded her on how useless she was._

 _—_

 _"Hey lets play a game Deku-chan! Whoever skips the rock on the river the most times win!" Katsuki picked up two rocks and gave one to Izuku._

 _His friends gathered around both kids as they threw the rocks at the river at the same time. Izuku's smile disappears when she sees her rock sank while Katsuki's skipped the river seven times._

 _"Wow Kacchan how many times did it skip in the river!?" One of his friends asked_

 _"Seven times! What about you Deku-chan!?" He turns towards her, smirking at himself knowing the answer._

 _She looked down without self confidence, "Zero times..." Izuku trembled to herself not used to the amount of sadness she felt._

 _"Wow Deku-chan, guess you're really are useless without me!" He gave her a smug grin feeling more pride than before. Katsuki was entirely confident that he's better than her._

 _—_

 _Pop. Pop. Pop._

 _The sounds of small fireworks or explosions came out of Katsuki's hands while everyone was gathered around impressed that his quirk has manifested for the first time._

 _His preschool teacher came behind him also impressed, "Whoaa what a fantastic quirk Katsuki!" She praised him as his smile grew bigger and bigger._

 _"This is flashy enough for hero's work!"_

 _Katsuki had a never ending smile, 'I get it now! I'm just better than everyone! I'm the only cool one and no one else is!'_

 _—  
"I'm so jealous of your quirk Kacchan! When mine comes in, I'll work beside you as heroes!" Izuku eyes shined while her low green pigtails bounced trailing behind Katsuki, he turned back to smirk at her._

 _"I told you! Your quirk won't be better than mine and you can't work beside me! I'll be the one protecting you!" He pointed to himself with self confidence_

 _"Uwah! Kacchan!" Izuku whined about what he said while he laughed at her pouty face. Izuku stuck her tounge out at him when he turned around unknowing that he had a small smile on his face._

 _—_

 _"She said she doesn't have a quirk..."_

 _Izuku sat in front of the group of kids gossiping about her feeling devastated from her visit at her doctors and at her mothers reaction. She only had a blank smile frozen on her face while she still._

 _Unknowingly, Katsuki was in the side lines grinning from hearing about Izuku being quirkless. Now he truly knows that Izuku is useless, after all she is the least amazing to him._

 _—_

 _"Go! Go! Bakugo Hero Squad! Bam! Bam!" Katsuki chanted as he used his explosives on his hands, walking down the log with his friends and Izuku following along with him._

 _He continues the chant until his foot slipped off the log and he fell to the river.  
"Ahh!"_

 _"Oh no! Kacchan fell in!"_

 _"Hey! Are you ok!?"_

 _Katsuki sat up from the waters grinning and rubbing his back of his head sheepishly, "I'm ok— ow!" He looked down and he noticed there was scrapes on his legs and it was bleeding._

 _He hears splashing sound and saw someone coming into the river, he looks up to see it's Izuku with her hand held out, "Are you ok? Can you get up?" She asked innocently not noticing his grin faltering. He felt the bitter feeling he has inside him growing more as she spoke._

 _Izuku was observing him to see if he's hurt then she noticed the scrapes, "Ah! Oh no, you're hurt! It's ok Kacchan, there's something I've been wanting to show you for some time.." she lowered down to his knees and puts her hands on his it._

 _Katsuki froze as he saw Izuku close her eyes and grit her teeth in hard concentration. A faint green glow appeared on her hands as his wounds started to disappear. She felt extremely woozy and stopped healing him, "See...it's...my quirk.." She stammers out while being out of breath, tired._

 _Katsuki gritted his teeth in anger, 'I did not need anyone's help, especially yours!' He abruptly got up and pushed her to the river.  
"O-ow!"_

 _"You stupid idiot Deku-chan! I never asked for your stupid help!" He spat at the river satisfied seeing her drenched and humiliated._

 _"Let's go!" He called out to his friends and they scurried behind him, leaving the sight not paying attention to Izuku struggling to get out of the river. She finally got off a few moments later and fell asleep on the grass, replenishing her energy. Izuku also needed to rest from the stress of secondary heart break from what was her best friend._

* * *

 _"Your eyes were pleading help!"_

Katsuki was boiling inside from anger even more than before from remembering his most sensitive memories with Izuku. He was walking down the hallway searching for her so he could give her demise.

 **'I am above you Deku-chan! No matter what!'**


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Bakugo: Part II

Chapter 7: Breaking Bakugo: Deku vs Kacchan II

Izuku was stressing out, she couldn't come up with anything that would help her with this situation. Katsuki was pursuing her ready to kill her and she had to separate from Uraraka, leaving teamwork against him out of the option. She crouched on the floor checking on her left to see if Katsuki was close, she was sweating from her nerves.

'He knew I was reading his moves, so he kicked me as a way to have me confused...I need to come up with a plan.' Her thoughts was interrupted when she heard a small voice in her ear.

 **"Deku-chan!"**

Izuku gasped and hurriedly pressed on the microphone button of the communicator, "Uraraka-san! What's up?"

 **"Iida-kun has found me, sorry! Now he's coming close to me!"**

"Ah! Where are you!?"

 **"I'm in the middle room on the fifth floor!"**

Izuku looked up realizing she's exactly below Uraraka, she quickly got up preparing to run. "We don't have much time left, if it runs out they'll win!"

"We'll win huh..." a gruff voice quietly alerted Izuku

Izuku froze at her spot, she slowly turned around to see Katsuki standing across from her. She gasped, "Kacchan!"

"Why won't you use this new quirk Deku-chan? Can't you protect yourself from my own attacks?" He chuckled coldly at Izuku, his grenade on his right arm glowed orange for a second. "Heh, it's ready."

He took small menacing steps towards Izuku, she moved her body to be in a defensive position. "I'm not afraid anymore!" She yelled while he continued stepping close to her

"I know about your stalking and analyzing so listen to my facts. My explosions are sparked by the sweat of my palms." Katsuki lifted his arm and pointed it towards her direction, "Which is like secreting nitroglycerin that will detonates." He pulled back the levered the grenade and it revealed a safety pin holding in place.

Izuku mouth gaped realizing what he's trying to do to her. Katsuki brought his left arm to threateningly hold the safety pin, "Now, if the specs are as I asked, then I can store that nicro-sweat into this bracer and..."

 **"No! Young Bakugo stop this! You'll kill her!"** All Might realized what Katsuki was about to do to Izuku, he desperately yelled at the microphone for him to stop. He was panicking on what's going to happen next, with Kirishima's panicked complaints, it's not helping him relax in this situation.

"IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN PROTECT HERSELF FROM ANYTHING, THEN THIS WONT KILL HER!" Katsuki yelled in a deranged tone, he pulled the safety pin and the grenade let out a huge explosion in Izuku's direction. The blast was rapidly coming close to her and she hurriedly covered her head in order not to get gravely injured on it. She screamed as the blast pushed her harshly to the ground partially hurting her.

The explosion tore her costume's right sleeve and glove, while the blast loosened her green curls from her ponytail. Everything from behind her was destroyed from Katsuki's explosion. She shuddered as she scooted back in fear towards him. Her eyes widened as she saw him getting closer to her with what seems a dark aura surrounding him in her imagination.

"Is...is this even allowed!?" Izuku whispers to herself but she stopped when she heard a cold chuckle coming from Katsuki.

"Haha...well well isn't that fascinating? You can protect yourself after all, so why can't you fight me off? Huh, come at me Deku-chan! You think you can fight so come at me with your full power!" His left grenade gauntlet glowed orange and he lifted it up towards him smiling at Izuku with a crazed grin.

Izuku slowly got up with one knee gawking towards the insane power Katsuki just showed her, 'Explosion!? This is more like Eruption! He must have requested these specs in order for his power to be long range!' She pushed her hair in the back of her ear and pressed the microphone button.

"Uraraka-san how's it going on your side!?"

"You're still ignoring me Deku-chan!? Fine then, I'll show you this again!" Katsuki pulled back the lever of the grenade again, preparing himself to do another long range explosion.

* * *

"Young Midoriya! Answer me, are you ok!?" All Might yelled at the microphone desperately searching for Izuku but he was unable to find her due to the smoke and debris being in the way from the cameras. Kirishima yelled out her name in fear on what happened to her.

"Sensei! You need to disqualify this match! This has obviously gotten too dangerous towards Midoriya, look what Bakugo is doing to her!" Kirishima desperately yelled for All Might to halt this exhibition match. Beside the entrance exams, he has never seen her this injured by another person, let alone a student. He needed to convince All Might to stop this this instant!

All Might froze at Kirishima's plead, 'She'll be furious at me if I stop this match.'

All Might shook his head at Kirishima as he gasped at him with his red eyes widening towards his teacher, "I'm sorry but no..." he pressed on his microphone, "Young Bakugo, if you do another blast like that again, I'm going to force myself to end this exercise and you will be disqualified."

* * *

Katsuki screamed in frustration hearing that he can't use his full potential anymore, "AAAHH!? FUCK IT!" He quickly ran his hands through his ash blond spikes, "Let's throw some punches!"

Izuku cautiously looked at him while listening to Uraraka's answers, "The pillar by window! Roger!" She hurriedly repeated her, she gasps as she hears Katsuki screams and flying towards her. He was propelling himself with his explosions towards her, 'Its no use I can't dodge! Guess I have to use my quirks!' She prepared to punch Katsuki and hit forward. His eyes widened seeing her attack incoming and he growled as exploded out of her punch to land behind her.

Quickly, he let out a large explosion on to Izuku's back destroying her utilities and more of her costume. She screamed in pain and twitched while taking a couple steps forwards.

"Now here's comes your favorite right swing!" With all his strength he swung his right arm to hit his grenade spec towards her bare arm. Izuku shrieked, but she screamed louder when Katsuki grabbed her injured arm and propelled himself around to throw her body to the ground. "Understand that you!" He stepped on top of her chest, "Are. Not! Above me!" Using his foot, he squeezed down hard on her chest while she screamed even louder than before.

Katsuki suddenly stopped and let go of her. Izuku couldn't see anything well, she was seeing a blurred Katsuki in front of her. Suddenly he kicked her over and landed on her stomach, "Deku-chan, get up and fight me!" She got up on her knees with her hair all over her face as she panted from pain and exhaustion.

Katsuki growled at her pathetic figure, "Why can't you use your fucking quirk already!? Why do you always look down on me!? Ever since we were kids, you always look at me like I'm some weakling in need...you think I'm weak you sick fuck!?"

Izuku gritted her teeth in fury and frustration towards her childhood friend, "Why can't you understand that you're so amazing that I just want to beat you!?"

She got up on her feet slowly ignoring her pain and yelled at his face, "I want to win and surpass you! How can you not get that you idiot!" Izuku looks at him with the anger on her face without any single sign of fear

Katsuki lividly trembled from her questions, "Change that expression on your face you fucking nerd!" Both started to run towards each other preparing their own attack, explosives started to crackle on Katsuki's hand while Izuku's veins in her arm started to glow red.

"Detroit..." Izuku ignored All Might's partial announcement of the match being forced to end, luckily she left her microphone button on in accordance of her plan. "URARAKA! I'M HERE!" With her left arm, she covered her face and swung her right arm towards the ceiling.

 _ **"SMASH!"**_

The ceiling and above was instantly destroyed. Katsuki stood shocked from the amount of damage Izuku has done instantly. "You're telling me that you were actually...looking down at me...!" He suddenly was having a hard time breathing from the amount of shock he was feeling at the moment.

Smoke was covered around her while she was breathing hardly, "I did not want to use this because my body can't take strain from this quirk. You destroyed my military ration pill so I couldn't heal myself without being out of commission. Aizawa-sensei told me about my strain but..." the smoke became unclear and Katsuki saw her bruised and burnt purple arm frozen in place from where she protected herself from his explosion.

"This was the only thing I could think off...!"

Katsuki froze when he heard Ochako from his receiver that she has retrieved the nuclear indicating that Izuku won. All Might announced to both teams reminding him that she has won against him. Izuku's will gave in and fell unconscious, collapsing to the floor with her emerald eyes widened from the amount of pain she was experiencing.

His red eyes widened while he heard All Might's announcement repeatedly in his head. 'She read me all along...this means although I tried my hardest...I lost to her...' Katsuki's breath began to quicken as he felt anxiety in his chest but he snapped out of it when All Might's hand clasped on his shoulder.

"Lets go back Young Bakugo, it's time for your critique."

He began to calm himself, he was breathing normally again and saw Izuku getting carried away by two robots to the nurse's office. Katsuki was quiet for the remaining class time, he couldn't concentrate on the lecture of each student's critiques. It's his first loss from Izuku, the girl who he always protected, who was always under him or behind him. She stood up for herself and she successfully won. Katsuki looked down at the ground darkly grinding his teeth.

* * *

"We only had a few days of school and this is her **third** time here! Why didn't you stop them , All Might!?"

All Might bowed his head his head apologetically at Recovery Girl, "I apologize—"

"Don't apologize to me!" Recovery Girl swung her seat towards All Might, facing him angrily. "Yesterday she was suffering from exhaustion from her quirk's draw back, I had to administer her with emergency first aid and hooked her up to an IV fluid. And for now there's no other option but to wait until her stamina is back to normal for her to heal herself."

Recovery Girl huffed at him with fury, "She's your student for goodness sake, don't indulge her too much."

All Might sweat dropped at her, "I don't really have anything else to say but I'm sorry, I wanted to understand her feelings and...hesitated from forfeiting the match..." He said

She turned around to face away from All Might, "If you understand her feelings then..you need to learn how to be a proper guide to her, more than ever!" All Might didn't answer her, instead just worriedly looked at Izuku's unconscious form and her bandaged arms.

* * *

Few hours later...

School is over for the day but Izuku woke up in time to go back to her home room to gather notes and missed work. 'I'm so going to get bounded by Aizawa-sensei again.' She nonchalantly opened her classroom door with her left arm.

"Midoriya, you're awake! Good job out there!" Her eyes widened from the sudden compliment and saw it was from her friend Kirishima. "I was so worried about you but I see that you're fine now! You was sure having a heated battle man even though I couldn't hear your conversation!"

"Huh!?" Izuku sweat dropped when out of no where she was ambushed by her acquaintances. A pink skinned girl with a lighter pink hair with horns bounced towards her in excitement, "You dodged like a champ!"

A tall boy with thick lips stood next to the pink girl. "Although it was the first match, it was very intense, it fired us up!"

Kirishima softly gave Izuku a side hug while he saw her feeling overwhelmed from the compliments, she turned completely red from everything that's happening. "There, there Midoriya no need to feel shy," he handed her a few sheets of paper, "We were finishing up a few sheets of paper that are reviews, why don't you guys properly introduce yourselves to her!" He turned towards his friends smiling at them.

The pinkette shook her closed fists in excitement, "Hi! I'm Ashido Mina, you really did dodged him well!"

A girl with extremely long dark green hair that's tied in the bottom of it, she resembles a little like a frog, walked to the crowd and introduced herself to Izuku. "I'm Asui Tsuyu, but call me Tsuyu ok? Ribbit..."

The boy with thick lips pointed at himself, "Heya! Sato Rikido here!"

"Wahh..." Izuku felt swamped from everyone suddenly introducing themselves to her and from all the compliments she was receiving. This was more overwhelming than the first day of school to her. She snapped out her stupor when she felt Kirishima squeeze her shoulder softly, giving her a toothy grin. She smiled back at him and introduced herself to the students, "I'm Midoriya Izuku, it's nice to meet you!" She slightly bowed to the crowd.

Izuku got up and noticed Uraraka coming in the class carrying a few books with a worried expression on her face. It seems that there's a boy trying to ask her out but when she looked up and saw Izuku, she ignored him and ran over to her.

"Deku-chan your wounds, you can't heal them!?" Uraraka grabbed her own arm sympathizing towards her friend.

Izuku smiled warmly at her, " Don't worry this is only because of my physical strength being sapped, but Uraraka...where's..Kacchan?" She looked around the room searching for the ash blond boy.

"He left when class was dismissed...I don't think you should meet him Deku-chan." The class stood around Izuku trying to convince her not to catch up to Katsuki but Izuku firmly refused after she heard that he left being silent the whole entire day. She knew something was wrong with him and she had to confront him.

Izuku ran out the school and saw Katsuki slowly walking out of the campus. She stood several meters away from him and yelled out his name, "Kacchan!"

He jumped and turned around to face her, he noticed Izuku squirming nervously at her spot. She looked at him with a firm look, "I...I need to tell you something."

Izuku breathes in and exhale out to began her explanation, "I obtained this new quirk from someone else. No matter what I can't tell you who was it from but I swear this is true even if this sounds like something out of a comic book." Katsuki started blankly at her with his mouth opened gawking at her.

"In addition, I still fully can't use it the way it's supposed to be used. It's a borrowed power that I haven't made it my own yet. That's why I tried to win without using it, yet in the end I couldn't beat you and I had to use it! I'm still no where strong enough...and so..." Izuku looked up straight at his while he was growling quietly in anger.

"One day I'll properly make it my own power and then I'll surpass you with it!" Her eyes widened when she saw Katsuki looking at her with a deadpan expression. 'I only wanted to tell him that I wasn't lying or using him, why did I tell him everything all of the sudden..?' She jumped when Katsuki growled loudly at her

" What the hell...you beat me and now you're making up a story...for pity!? I couldn't accept you as my rival...but you beat me! You were always in the bottom, I HAD TO PROTECT YOU!" Katsuki balled his fist as tears began to well up in his eyes. He clenched his eyes and faces the ground, " I accept you as my rival Deku-chan...no just Deku now, you're not the same as before. Just remember this...and listen well! From here and out!" He looked at her with his tears, "I'm going to be number one!" He turned around to leave and started to walk away while brushing his eyes with his sleeves.

With her free arm she reached out to him, "Kacchan wait!"

He stopped walking, "Deku...don't you ever get the idea of ever beating me again!" He yelled without turning around to her

Suddenly Izuku felt wind pick and someone running with full speed towards him, she saw that it was All Might. "BA-KU-GO! WAIT!" He clasped his hand to his shoulders, "I'll tell you this once Young Bakugo, self continence is indeed a very vital thing for yourself! You should know that you have talent befitting a pro! From here and out climb up higher— "

"Let go of me All Might, I can't walk." Katsuki said quietly cleaning up his face. "I didn't tell you this before so allow me to put this in your head. I'm going to surpass you, to reign over you as the top hero!" He glared at All Might and then at looked at Izuku for a few seconds before walking away.

All Might sweat dropped at his determination, "Teaching...is sure hard" All Might looked at Izuku to see her watching Katsuki's back. "Let's go home, Young Izu." he softly grabbed her shoulder as she nodded at him.

* * *

A few days later...

Newspapers were being spread around town including the news of All Might being appointed to be one of UA's teacher. A man with a body of a black smoke wearing a typical bartenders outfit picked one up before quickly leaving to his place.

He entered inside in his bar for him to see a scrawny boy sitting with hands all over his body. The black smoke man entered behind his bar and put the newspaper in the counter so the boy could read it, he took a cup and began to clean it. "Have you seen this? He's become a teacher now..."

The boy did not move a spot not bothering to read the newspaper, "Hey...what do you think would happen if the 'Symbol of Peace' would get snuffed by the villains...?"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
